


Alpha/Omega One-Shots (Part Two)

by Rixie96



Series: Alpha/Omega One-shots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha!Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bad Cooking, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bucky Feels, Bunker, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Christmas Fluff, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Daddy Sherlock, Daddy!Clint, Dead Dean Winchester, Deadpool being Deadpool, Dean Has Sex, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, Doctor Bruce, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hair Braiding, Hurt Dean, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kid Dean Winchester, Making Out, Mark of Cain, Natasha Is a Good Bro, POV George Weasley, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Deadpool (2016), Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Tony Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Can't Cook, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Wade Has Issues, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Young Dean Winchester, alpha deadpool, daddy - Freeform, daddy!dean, daddy!sherlock, father - Freeform, foot in mouth, lazy sunday, omega!reader, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixie96/pseuds/Rixie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just small one-shots continuing the first part of the series of these characters and you.<br/>UPDATE12/25/2016: Clint x Reader (Christmas Edition) AND Deadpool x Reader (Christmas Edition)</p><p> </p><p>Dean Winchester is next!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy Talk

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean asked you.

You looked up from your crawling position on the floor. Dean Winchester couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His mate on the floor of the bunker and was crawling with his one year old child. He couldn’t help but laugh at this situation. His son who looked everything of the Dean Winchester.

“Crawling,” you said the obvious which caused him to give you this ‘look’. You bit back a laugh and sat on bottom. “I’m bored so I decided to crawl with my son,” you said.

“Crawling?” he shook his head. And to make this better, it was your outfit as well. Sleep shorts and his flannel that was wide open showing your black sports bra. _God,_ he thought to himself. He couldn’t believe how hot you can look in just _that_.

“Why dontcha crawl with us, daddy?” you teased him but something about you saying ‘daddy’ did something to him. Dean squirmed in his seat.

“Babe, Junior is right there,” he pointed out.

“How bout we make another one,” you said. Dean was taken of guard. His brain just froze. “I’m kidding,” you said. You picked up your little son who was now crying for your attention. Dean swears that his son is an alpha _and hopes_. His son never liked it when your attention was anywhere but him. Dean calls him his little cockblocker which you reprimand Dean for even calling your son that. It took you forever to wean him to bottle milk which Dean said, “He likes your tits. Like father like son,” which he slapped him playfully on the arm for even saying that.

“Say ‘Deanie is a meanie’,” you said to your son. He has been saying gibberish and you swore that he was wanting to say Dean but it was just ‘Dee’. Dean almost went to tears that his first kind of real word was his name. But you was not happy with that. You wanted your son to call Dean, Daddy so you been calling him that lately which irked Sammy but turned on Dean a bit.

“Dee!” your son shouted.

“Dontcha pay no attention to Mama,” Dean said to his son as he actually _crawled_ towards the both of you.

“Say, Daddy,” you kept saying to Junior.

“Maybe you should say that tonight,” he whispered in your ear.


	2. Lazy Sunday (Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky lets you have your way with him when your bored that Sunday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the mistakes this is typed over my phone

It started with your fingers in his hair. Ever since he was accepted into the Stark tower along with yourself, grooming his hair has become a regular. Steve suggested Bucky to have his short like the old days but he denied it. And you were kind of happy about it. It was a kind of a kink off yours with tugging on his hair during climax.

" you have any plans today with Steve or Sam?" You asked in a murmur in his ear. He turned over facing you. His usual emotionless eyes flickered a bit.

"No."

What are you doing?" He asked you. Bucky thought you were only just running your fingers through his hair but He then noticed the tugs and pulls. How you would part his hair.

" we are going to have the same hairstyle today ," you said nonchalantly. Your hair was already in a Skrillex hairstyle. So you did the same with your mate.

But he really wanted to stop you but He could feel how happy his little omega was on her side of the bond. You were relaxed and content wth a slight feeling of amusement.

 

* * *

 

"And why are we doing this?" He asked you seriously as you dragged him over to the bathroom. He didn't get the significance of having a shower together.

You closed the door and before he could protest, you stripped out of the offending item which was just his shirt. His train of thought now lost as you were fully naked in his presence. Something erupted in him as he watched you bend down and turn on the shower.

Hr pushed you into the steaming shower not caring that he still had on his pajamas. He lifted you by the legs wrapping them around his waist. he forgot to use his flesh hand to tug on your hair but instead used the metal hand. He tugged fairly hard but you were so caught up in the moment that you didn't even know it was actually kind of turned you on a bit. He's cool lives into your neck in bed onto it fairly hard yet mold in his ears which were music to it actually .

"Clothes off." You chuckled when you still felt the soaking material as you ran your hands over his toned body.

 

* * *

 

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows at the unknown substance on his plate. He sees that you were anticipating his approval. It actually brought a warmth over his body knowing that his Omega has cooked for him.

He cut the circular food item that was almost like yet here and there he can see the brown parts of it. He had the idea of what this was but he did not want to be wrong yet. So he took a bite of it and his frowned just a bit but he tries to stay neutral.

"You are supposed to put syrup on it," you laughed.

"I don't like sweet things. You know that, " he said as he takes another bite.

He was pleased that his mate has cooked for him. Though he couldn't come up with a compliment, he stood up and stalked over your body.

"I have an idea...how is bout having me for breakfast,James?" You said with your time laced with mischief.

Bucky liked the sound of that. It took no time to throw you over the island in the middle of the kitchen and tug your panties down. He had your leg over his shoulder as he made his way to your core.

 

* * *

 

 

"I do not understand why he couldn't just kill him," Bucky said. Your head was rested om his lap as you both watched the Walking Dead.

"Because Rick can be naive," you said.

"I won't be shocked if he dies early in this," he comments.

"Shane is his best friend," you countered. "Some believe that a bad best friend can change. He doesn't see how toxic he really is."

"Like Steve with me?" He asked.

"No, there was hope for you. And now we are on the good side."

 

Your arms were around him as his hands were placed into your waist. His eyes full of intensity. The sweet sound of jazz music played through the speakers. When you suggested to dance he was actually considering to refuse that was one thing he would not embarrass himself by doing. Though he had that I hand coordination of the perfect assassin he couldn't think of himself dancing but the was your day.

He rested his head against your shoulder so that he can smell your scent. He bit into the claim make in the apex of your neck and shoulder. He pulled you in closer to his body.

"We should do this every Sunday." You mumbled in his ear. He hummed in agreement. A day with just the two of you, he can get used to this.

 

 


	3. Welcome Home, Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finally comes back home to meet the little Holmes of his.

It is not like he doesn’t like children. He actually think them dull and boring yet kind of unpredictable. He hasn’t been around many of them but when he thinks about them as he was a child, they were highly annoying kids who didn’t know a damn thing who acted first and thought later.

And now you were pregnant with one of those horrid creatures. He could smell the scent of yours change drastically. Not a bad thing necessarily. It was for him. He couldn’t think that when you was pregnant. You smelled more delectable. He wanted to protect you from everything. He couldn’t think unless he knew that you and his unborn child is safe. And even Mycroft was more protective of you even though he is the damn Uncle. That brought anger into Sherlock because he should be the one protecting you and not Mycroft of all people.

And then James happened.

And then he ‘died’.

He hasn’t seen you in years. He had to make sure that you and John was one hundred percent safe so that he could come back home.

So when he came back to the flat and saw you with both your sons on the sofa asleep, Sherlock’s heart clenched. Sherlock knew that the bond you both shared was close to being shattered. Being away for two years has done damage to that string of the bond. You knew that he had to be living since the bond had not broken. But that didn’t stop you from being sad.

His eyes then went to his children.

His sons

His sons was a complete copy of Sherlock Holmes. Mycroft told him that she named them Maverick and Hollis. Sherlock thought the names was actually fitting. Maverick meaning eccentric. Hollis was a unisex name that was quite unique in a way. At least it wasn’t very dull.

Twins. Both with dark and wildly curly hair. He noticed the slight tint of auburn in the light. The children were fair in skin tone with not very chubby cheeks that he deduced will slim down more when they get older and soon grow into high cheekbones likes his. They had slightly pouty lips and he knew if the kids wake up they will stare at him with similar blue eyes that matched his.

Alphas, he thought. It was fairly obvious. Though they don’t carry the scent and won't until they hit puberty, just the way they are both settled onto their Omega mother showed as much. They cling towards her. Not wanting to let go. Hollis clinging onto her torso with his head resting on your navel. As for Maverick, he was clinging on your neck with his head into the nape of your neck. If Sherlock didn’t know any better, he would think Maverick was scenting you as his.

“How long are you going to stare?” your voice caught him, guard. He was too busy observing his children that he didn’t notice you wake silently and compose yourself seeing you are suppose to be dead husband standing four feet away from you.

His piercing blue eyes met your e/c eyes. He didn’t say a word for a while. It felt like the eternity. He noticed that your eyes were tearing up. Sherlock really wanted to comfort you like a loving alpha should but he could tell that you were angry through the tattered bond that he has ruined.

“It was to keep you safe,” he said. You nodded. “It had to look real. Your acting is horrid so I couldn’t tell you. And the children…to make it better…John punched me multiple times for what I put you and him…and the kids through.”

“My acting is not that horrid,” you teased. He quirked an eyebrow.

“It is. You can not cry on command.” He stated.

“Well…” you didn’t know what to say to that.

 

They wouldn’t stop staring. The kids looked at him with curious eyes. Intense crystal blue eyes on the squirming consulting detective. You couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Would you like to hold them?” you asked him which he denied without hesitation. You frowned. “Do you know which is which—of course, you do,” you said with a smirk. “What’s the difference?”

Sherlock grinned. “Maverick’s eyes are sharper. Cheeks chubbier. Hair is lighter. He is clingier towards you since he has not left your side at all. He has inherited your nose. Hollis is more like you though personality wises. He’s curious yet he doesn’t study things like Maverick is who has not stopped looking at me—the strange Alpha. Maverick is protective of you. Hollis though will be more adventurous. First to leave the nest. I bet he was the first to walk and talk? Right?”

You smirked. You could believe that he was right about all those things.

“Yes.” You said waiting for more.

“Took a while to wean off Maverick?” you nodded. “He’s going to be Mycroft,” he sneers. “I’ll make sure that never happens.”

“Mum!” Hollis yells.

“Yes?”

“Who’s dis?” he asked you. Then Hollis looked at Sherlock. “Who you?”

“Does he not know verbs?”

“He does but doesn’t like to use them. Mycroft stated he seems the one to like the easy way out on things. Quicker to say a sentence without using verbs,” you said.

“Well, we’ll have to change that,” Sherlock said. Then he looks at his son and said, “I’m Sherlock Holmes.”

His eyes widened. “I’m Holmes!” he pointed at himself with his thumb. He smiled with his four toothed grins. “I’m Hollis.” He then points at his brother. “Liddle broder Rick.” Little brother Rick.

Maverick glared at his older brother. “Is Mah-rick,” he corrects Hollis.

“Maverick has a hard time with V’s,” you explained to Sherlock who was amused by his children.

“We’ll have to change that as well,” he said. His eyes were still on the oldest twin who was now waddling towards the table and picked up a book and ran towards Sherlock and handed him it.

“Dis Sherlock, too,” Hollis exclaims. Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows. He looked down at the children book. The title said, The Adventures of Sherlock and Johnny.

“You’ve written a book about me?” he questioned. He knew that you are a children book writer. Sherlock was shocked that it was about him and John. His adventures were not for children so he wondered how much you changed about his cases since that’s the only thing interesting about himself, he believed.

“Yes. This was an easier way to let them know who their dad was like. John liked it.” Her attention then went to Maverick who was now looking at Sherlock with a new look. Not a glare but more of…admiration? “This is the Sherlock from your book, Maverick,” you said to your son who was now squirming out of your hold. He was now wobbling over to you and Hollis.

“You this Sherlock?” Maverick asked.

“We must really teach our sons how to use verbs,” Sherlock stated with annoyance at how his children are speaking. “Yes,” he said to Maverick who was now smiling at him. Sherlock noticed he had more teeth than Hollis.

“Read it!” Hollis demanded.

“Please,” Maverick adds.

“This is a series?” Sherlock asked as he noticed the rest of the cover. The Adventures of Sherlock and Johnny: Sherlock helps the Big Brother. “Mycroft is in this?” he says with disgust causing you to laugh but the kids to squeal.

“Uncle Mycroft funny in the book,” Hollis said.

The cover was amusing. The ‘Sherlock’ and ‘Johnny’ characters in this book was kid versions. Chibi like.

“You should read Sherlock has a crush,” you suggested.

“Let me guess, you are the crush?” you nodded. “I would rather read that one,” he said causing Maverick to run clumsily to Sherlock’s old bedroom and grab the book of the bed and come back and give it to Sherlock.

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile at the cover. The cover had ‘Sherlock’ with hearts for eyes, mouth opened wide, with rosy cheeks. And then ‘Johnny’ on ‘Sherlock’s shoulder with a cupid outfit on causing him to chuckle.

He opens the book and read as the kids sat patiently at his feet.

“Sherlock and Johnny were sitting in class passing notes when Ms. Hudson brings in a new student,” he read. A smile still on his face for deducing their characters being little kids—students in Mrs. Hudson’s class at a school called Scotland Yard. He already deduced that his character and John’s are neighbors living on Baker Street. “Sherlock is a curious one. He loved finding out unique things about people. He waited impatiently. He stood in his seat so he could see them better.” The illustration showing the child ‘Sherlock’ standing on his desk with a magnify glass in hand. He noticed that his character was wearing a purple polo and dark pants.

“Mrs. Hudson yells, ‘Sit down, Sherlock.” Sherlock pouts. “Class this is, Y/N. She is our new student. Please be nice to her,” said Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock thought the girl was very pretty. As she walked to the desk beside him, he thought she smelled really really good. “You smell like biscuits,” he told the girl. The girl smiled and said to him, “I have some in my bag. You want—

“Mum, I want biscuit” Hollis yells cutting off Sherlock. At least he used a verb, this time, he thought.

You sighed and went to the kitchen to get some. You came back with only two. “You want one Maverick?”

“Sherlock, have it,” he pointed at him. “I don’t eat!” he yells which catch Sherlock off guard.

“He does,” you reassure Sherlock. “The ‘Sherlock’ character doesn’t eat. ‘Johnny’ character make him eat. Maverick is just being difficult,” you said.

Just another trait his kids inherited.

 


	4. Lets talk about Pups (Bucky Oneshot)

“Shit, shit, shit,” you kept muttering under your breath. You ran your fingers through your hair as you stared at this horrid white stick in your other hand. You kind of wished that this test would show the red plus instead of a yellow smiley face like this is the happiest moment of your life. You furrowed your eyebrows at the picture. Fuck this happy face, you thought as you snapped the stick with only two fingers.

“Miss L/N, your heart rate has increased abruptly. Shall I contact Mr. Barnes to assist you?” The A.I asked you. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to calm your breathing. You huddled up in the corner of the bathroom and thought about how your Alpha/Recovering love of your life would respond to this.

“No,” you finally told J.A.R.V.I.S.

 

 

* * *

 

“I would like to skip this one out, Captain,” you told Steve as you hand him back the files of your next mission back to him. He and James frowned at what you said. They both knew you. Steve got to know you pretty well so when you didn’t want to go on a mission—which you jump at the chance to do—got him worried. He glanced over at his best friend who was also staring at you like you had grown two heads. “Calm down. I just don’t feel so well. I think one less person won’t screw up the mission.”

“But it would make it easier if you were there,” Clint said. “You’re the only one besides Tony that gets me,” he adds causing you to roll your eyes.

“I think you can manage,” you teased.

 

 

* * *

 

James couldn’t stop staring at you. He realized something was wrong in the last week that has passed. James mind may be frazzled a bit but that does not stop him from noticing the strange changes in his mate. He noticed how lost in thought you was. How anxious and antsy you was through your link of the bond. James noticed that you haven’t gone training in the last week and that you were visiting Bruce’s floor quite a lot. It's not like he was worried about the doctor. He trusts Bruce and it helped that you didn’t smell much like him like you slept with him when you came back. Being the alpha that he is, he was a bit possessive and angry on the inside but the human side of him knew that some have their secrets that are not meant for sharing. What worried him the most was you keeping secrets? Out of everyone besides Steve, he thought you were the one that would tell him everything.

And what made it worse was that you wouldn’t let him rut you for a week.

Damn, he thought after another night of just going to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

“I have to tell you something,” you told him as soon as he came out the bathroom from the shower. He nodded to signal you that he was listening. You were in bed already ready to go to sleep but you thought enough was enough. It was a happy distraction though to see James in only flannel pajama bottoms and his naked chest still wet from the shower.

James cuts off the lights and slips in bed with you.

“I’ve known this for about a week but I thought I should get more details on the matter before I tell you,” you told him. You looked straight into his cobalt blue eyes and finally blurted it out, “I’m pregnant.”

“Of course,” he whispered to himself. He should have known. He noticed how your scent has changed. You were not going on missions or training regularly. “Why you tell me now?”

“Because of what we are.” You told him. “Both of us having the serum, I thought would not do well with the fetus,” you said as your cupped his cheek with both hands. You tried to calm him down by running your fingers through his long hair (he loves when you do that though he doesn’t admit it). He closed his eyes and hummed. “So I went to Bruce. We did some tests. He said since the serum helped us and not harmed us, it should not harm the child either. He would still like to do tests but he says it’s very likely that our child will be very healthy and maybe…like us when they’re born,” she finally says the rest.

He finally opens his eyes back up. “I have not recovered yet either,” he adds. “I could go back to that dark place when the child is born.”

“And I won’t let that happened,” you said. “I trust you but if it does happen. I know how to hold you off.”

He raised an eyebrow. You both had this argument before. “No, you can’t.”

“You may be stronger but I am quicker,” you teased him trying to lighten the mood. You leaned in and pecked him on the lips. He rolled over so that he was laying over you. He lowers himself so that his face was aligned with your lower stomach. He presses his nose against where your womb is and took a breath. “You are an amazing man and alpha. You will be an amazing father,” you say to reassure him. “We’ll name him Bucky Jr. aka BJ. We’ll teach him how to defend himself and you—Mr. Ladies’ Man—can teach him how to court all the women.”

“And if we have a daughter?”

“Then I would have to pin you down when she finds an alpha that courts her and bonds with her because I heard that Alphas are very overbearing and protective towards their daughters. I can see you being that way,” you joked.

“I doubt you will be able to hold me off in twenty years from now,” he said though it was muffled since his face was still pressed against your stomach. He couldn’t stop sensing the scent of the child you both had created.


	5. Genuises can't Cook (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short drabble of you and stark trying to cook

“We should do something together,” you told Tony as he worked on his latest iron man suit. He just grunted in response. You were on the stool looking at recipes on Pinterest yet you were there in the lab with your mate because you were supposed to be helping him with the mechanics. Since SHIELD has been compromised and shut down, you were out of the job until you loving mate has offered you a job.

“Shouldn’t Pepper be the one offering since she’s the CEO?” you asked him as he offered you the job. You were both lying in bed after a round of rutting.

“You can be President or COO. Since we do not make weapons anymore, I don’t know what else you can offer,” he told you.

“Hammer Industries offered me a job,” you said finally. You just wanted to see the reaction of the man you love next to you. Of course, you were not taking the job. That was practically betrayal.

“Like hell, you are joining them. They are twenty years behind our expertise in technology, sweetheart,” he said with an eye roll.

And now you are current COO (Chief Operating Officer). It didn’t do much help for you since you rather be making weapons or something. But you were now helping the environment which kind of was your expertise of what you learned. You were helping the arc reactor become more sustainable to society.

“We always either build new shit for your suit or have sex. That’s the only thing we really do together,” you kept talking.

Tony looked over at the screen that he was working on. He knew something was up. He can tell from the bond. On your end, he felt the restlessness. You were bored. He shook his head at you. Ever since the Avengers has become a sure thing, he upgraded a lot over the tower and protection detail. And now that you was living with him and he is a possible threat, he had to make sure that everything was in tip top shape.

“That’s what we do best, babe,” he said. You rolled your eyes at your annoying mate. Your eyes then lit up when you found a few simple recipes.

“How bout we cook something?” you suggested.

“You hungry? Just order something,” he said as he waved his hand off like it was nothing you just said. You huffed and got out of your stool. You strolled over next to your alpha and looked up at him with those damn puppy eyes that he couldn’t deny.

“It would be fun if you cook with me, Tony,” you said as you rested your hand over his arc reactor.

“Why should I cook? I don’t cook. You know that.”

“Well, starting today. Tony Stark is cooking,” you said as you pulled him off.

 

“We’re making something simple, Tony,” you said to Tony as he scrunched up his face as he looked at the laptop with the recipes on it.

“Burgers? Are we cooking Burgers? And cookies?”

“Special burgers with secret ingredients inside,” you told him.

You could tell this was going to be a fun night. You and Tony do not cook. You both geniuses can create a nuclear bomb in thirty minutes yet cooking is a mystery to the both of you. Last month, you actually made a fire as you made pancakes.

“Here,” you said to him. You handed him a peeler for the fries. He just frowned at it. “Look, I’ll do whatever you want tonight if you just do this for me,” you bribed him.

A grin played over his lips as he took the peeler and grabbed a potato. You couldn’t help but watch him peel it. It was like watching a monkey do it (which you will not tell him you compared him to a monkey). You can feel the frustration through the bond. “Its just peeling a potato, Stark,” you told him. And at that moment, he cut his hand with it making him yell, “Shit,” which made you kind of laugh but hurried to get a Band-Aid for him.

So you decided to deal with the knives and the peelers. You let him pat the burger patties. You ended up cutting your hand a few times as you chopped the onions and the potatoes. When you put them in the fryer (which Tony had it on high) the oil popped onto you making you cry out a “Fuck!” You were kind of regretting this but you wanted to finish this through.

“Why the hell are we making oatmeal cookies? Are we baking them for grandma or something?” he said as he poured too much oatmeal into the bowl. One thing about Tony with cooking is that he thinks he does not need to look at directions or cook precisely what the instructions tells him. He didn’t even dare to acknowledge the measuring cups right next to him.

 

“This taste like shit,” he deadpanned making you laugh with a full mouth full of this so-called ‘shitty’ food.

“You cooked it,” you told him as he takes a bite out of his cookie.

“I think that we undercooked and overcooked the burgers.”

“How is that possible,” as you stared at the charcoal black burger that was cut in half showing the dark pink inside of it.

“We do the impossible,” he shrugs before standing up and walking towards you. “Now that I held up your end of the deal…it’s your turn. Since I am such a loving Alpha, I will go gently with you, tonight,” he said as he wraps his arm around your waist.

“You know I don’t like gentle, Stark,” you mumbled into his chest as you take in his scent. You could feel his fingertips already trailing around your waistband of your underwear. “The kitchen?” you snorted. Tony smirks before his lips attacked your neck where his claiming mark was causing your knees to buckle and a moan to escape your lips.


	6. The Art of Sexting (Steve Rogers)

** Steve Rogers (The Art of Texting) **

****

** [NAME]: I’m bored.  **

Steve Rogers furrowed his eyebrows at the text that you, his omega, have sent him. You rarely text him unless it was urgent. Steve told you that he prefers you to call but you was not much of a talker over the phone. There was something about texting him that you liked. Maybe because he always texted in full sentences and he hates when you abbreviated.

It took a little bit longer for Steve to text you his message. He was not use to touch screens nevertheless texting at all. 

** Steve Rogers: Shouldn’t you be focusing on your mission? **

** [NAME]: I thought I was goin 2 B undercover but I’m wit Clint n the shadows as a sniper. So I’m waitin for Nat to make her move.  **

** Steve Rogers: I say again, why aren’t you focusing on the mission? **

You couldn’t help but laugh as you laid over the ledge with Clint not even in formation just in case. He was too busy playing that overrated game Flappy bird to even pay attention.  Two awesome agents on their iPhones and not even paying attention to Nat. But at least you can multitask unlike a certain agent beside you. But you knew that how worried he gotten about you being on a mission without him over your shoulder. That was just his alpha coming out of him and you loved it at times.

** [NAME]: Of course u would reprimand me, Cap, bout my attentiveness on the job. As u know, I am very good at multitasking. ;).  **

Steve didn’t know why you put a winking face at the end of the sentence. He understood that he was supposed to know what you was hinting at but he couldn’t place it. So he waited. 

** Steve: ? **

** [NAME]: I recall myself multitasking while going on a mission wit Rumlow and sexting u at the same time. I did quite well actually. **

Steve recalled that. At first he frowned at the mention of the traitor she worked closely with but then smiled at the thought of the memory. He didn’t know that she was actually in action as she texted him dirty things that made his whole body flushed. He asked her later how she even managed to text him that while having a guy pinned down and she said, “Siri types everything I say,” which caused him to freeze meaning that you said everything you texted him out loud meaning everyone heard you say, “Siri, text Steve that I would love have him dominate me like the alpha he really is.” 

** Steve: Please tell me that you are not texting this out loud like last time?  **

** [NAME]: I’m not!! I wouldn’t want u teased by Clint for months bout this. Sniper in one hand and phone in the other.  **

** Steve: Maybe I shouldn’t let you go on missions when you don’t even pay attention. I can’t rest easily knowing you doing things as foolish as text while on missions. You are as bad as Stark.  **

You scoffed at how he was behaving. Steve is at you and his home so he was off.  He shouldn’t be going all ‘Captain’ on you. 

But you knew part of this was because he cared. 

So you let him have this but not without texting him your thoughts.

** [NAME]: You let me? I think I just told you I’m going without your permission, Alpha. Or should I say sir? **

Something about you saying sir got something stirred up in him. He decided he will flirt a bit. He gotten a few pointers from Sam about it. 

** Steve: I would like that. How about saying that to me while I have you? **

You smirked at his way with words. He doesn’t like texting ‘having sex’ or ‘fucking’ or ‘screwing’. He always said that or ‘making love’. 

** [NAME]: Yes, sir. Me being naughty for even texting while shooting, do I deserve a spanking sir?  **

“What’s with the creepy ass smile?” Clint asked you which made you laugh a bit too loudly. 

“Sexting with Steve is quite entertaining,” you told him causing him to snort. 

** Steve: You like spankings? **

That text caught you off guard that you snickered. He broke role and was thrown off on her wanting a spanking. 

** [NAME]: Never really had that in bed but thinking about you doing it to me as you...’make love’ to me gets me a bit wet. **

His face flushed from your admission. 

“You okay, Steve?” Bucky asked his friend who was red as a tomato and he could smell what seems like arousal seeping through. 

“Uh, yeah,” he said.

** Steve: How can you easily text things like this? **

** [NAME]: It’s not easy. You are the first guy I texted like this. I read that sexting in relationships ‘spices’ things up. And even Tony told me this. He said he always texts Pepper things like this. He says guys like there girls like this. Of course I don’t conform to what others do, the thought of this was appealing. And now I must shoot. Nat sent me the signal. Text you later. **

Steve didn’t like the idea of you and Tony talking about sexting. He would have a talk about this later. And now he’s worried about you on the mission. 

** Steve: I like it if you do it or not. But it’s…fun. Call me when you’re done. **

It was two days later when you came into your living room to see Bucky and Steve watching _Warriors_ (they are now into their ‘70s movie list). 

“I’m ready for my spanking, Alpha,” you said to him not caring that Bucky was there and Clint behind you laughing his ass off at the reaction of a flustered Captain America speechless.


	7. Lost then Found (Dean Winchester)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just can't get enough of him!

Something was wrong. You could feel it. You couldn’t stop rubbing your inner forearm for some unknown reason. A cool chill yet at the same time a warmth over filled your body causing a sweat and goosebumps to appear. You knew that it couldn’t be you. It has to be Dean. A fear overcame your body. The bond was still there with your mate. Yet it was eerie feeling through the bond. As if he was blocking you. But through the cracks of the wall, you felt a certain type of…darkness. Despair. You knew that he did something. He would do anything to make things right in the world. He was already teaming up with Crowley to help him out.

So as soon as he walked into the bunker, you embraced him and scented him.

“I wasn’t gone that long, y/n,” he chuckled yet not letting you go. You nose then went to his neck so you can smell the claim bite you gave him. It wasn’t as grand and ‘in your face’ as his on your shoulder but it gave you relief to see it. You let go yet you let your hands wander over his chest. You ran your fingers over his shoulder. Dean’s green eyes watching you in curiosity wondering what his Omega is doing. He tensed when your fingers trailed over his forearms. You noticed. You don’t know why but something inside you told you to lift his sleeve.

“What the hell is this?” her eyes widened at the scar on his inner forearm. “Someone brand you?”

“Uh…you can say that,” he said.

“That’s the mark of Cain,” she said shocking Dean.

“You know?”

“We did look up on how to kill Abbadon. The first blade belongs to Cain. Have to have the mark—which I know what it looks like and this is it,” you point at it. “You know what the conse—

“I know,” he cuts you off. “Just let me handle this. I need to kill this bitch.”

 

And so Dean did. But you noticed the change in him. Hell, he wouldn’t stop stabbing her. The blood splattering over his body as he swung again to kill her. After Sam stopped him, his eyes went to you. For some unknown reason, they were not that candy apple green you loved so much. They were blown out. Black eyes leering at you.

 

 

* * *

 

You noticed the change in the bond with your alpha. As soon as you came back to the bunker, Dean threw you over his shoulder and led you to his room without a word. It is not like you were unhappy about it. You actually smirked a bit when he threw you on his bed. But you looked at him skeptically. This was pretty normal after a rough hunt. Letting out pent up tension after them but this felt different. He was staring at you a bit differently than the other times.

His kisses were rough yet passionate. His hands wandering all over your trembling body that wanted more and more of his rough touches. Your hands were kept in one place. One hand on his neck pushing him closer to your other hand was clenched to the back of his shirt. He grinded into you causing you whimper into his mouth.

“My Omega needs something?” he teased.

“Yes, Alpha,” you panted. It only been thirty seconds and you were already panting with the need for your Alpha to take you.

He continued from before. He trailed his kisses from your jawline to your neck. You bit your lip to hold in the moan when he lightly bit into his claim mark. He didn’t like that you held it in so he bit harder making you gasp and cry out his name.

“Oh, god, Dean,” you moaned with your eyes clothes. He smirked into your neck when he smelt the sweet scent of your arousal and slick in the air of his room.

“Wet for me already?” he teased. You didn’t even retort with a smart ass comment. You were just in need for Dean. It has been too long (not that long, just two weeks but it’s unusual since you both mate like rabbits daily). “I’ve been neglecting your needs, huh?” His callous hands wrapped around your jean-clad thighs as he watched you squirm for him to at least move. You were becoming so irritated that you decided to take action. Your hands went to the front of his shirt and before he realized what was happening, you ripped open his flannel and let your hands roam inside his tee.

“I need you, Dean,” you whispered to him. Those words. Those words were always the tipping point with him. Outside or inside the bedroom, you could feel how those words affected him. He exhaled and locked eyes with yours.

 

“I want, I want, I want,” you kept chanting not coming to words on what you want. Dean loved when he did that to you. When he brought so much pleasure to you that you lose your words or even forget everything but the word Dean. His dark eyes were watching you from between your legs. His gifted tongue licking the remains on your inner thighs.

“This is as good as apple pie,” he jokes. You glared at him yet it faltered when he raised an eyebrow. “Hmmm, I guess I should give you what you really want, huh?” You nodded your head vigorously causing him to chuckle.

He crawled over you and dipped his head to your ear and whispered, “You got what you want. Now it’s my turn.” His hoarse voice causing shiver all over your body. And without warning, he filled you to the hilt. Your mouth gaped, your legs hung in the air, and your nails dug into his skin. He smirked at your reaction. “Scream my name, y/n,” he orders before he pulls out and enters your roughly again.

 

“Fuck,” was the first words you said as you woke up. Last night’s escapades did a number to your body. It’s not like you were complaining but it felt not like no other after-hunt sex. This felt like sleeping with someone else in a way. He didn’t talk dirty like he usually does. He just kept eye contact with you as you scream his name. He lasted longer than usual; hell, it only took him three minutes to get to round two.

And he didn’t cuddle. It’s not like you need to cuddle but it's always a thing that was unsaid. He would pull out of you and pull your body to him scenting you even more.

You knew what was wrong. It was the mark.

 

* * *

 

 

“NO,” your voice wailed out right when Metatron sunk his angle blade into Dean. Your knees gave out. The string of the bond between you and your alpha was already strained because of the mark. But at this moment, you felt as if Metatron took a blade to it. You couldn’t move. Your body became sluggish. Your vision a bit blurry. You looked for Metatron but he was gone.

“Dean,” Sam’s voice yelled out for his brother. You saw his body move to his older brother. He picked him up.

“Y/n. Get…Y/N,” you hear Dean’s hoarse whisper. That’s when Sam noticed you on the ground trembling.

“Shit, the bond,” Sam said. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t carry you both but before he could come up with a conclusion, Dean pushed himself out of Sam’s grasp. He locked eyes with his younger brother.

“I’m…I’m proud of us,” he said with his signature smirk wavering. His green eyes fell to you on the ground where you was trying to crawl over to him. “Get…get her,” he said to Sam. Sam obeyed. He picked your shaken body up. You tried to find any strength in your body to at least touch your alpha. You head was swimming, and you could barely make out Dean but you could sense him. You crawled away from Sam and fell upon the wounded Dean. “Y/N…please—

“D-d-d-don’t you say what I think y-y-you’re gonna s-s-say,” you yelled at him. You knew what was going to come out of his mouth. Living the hunter life, he kept bringing up how if things get…down, he wanted you to bond with Sam. He would have said any other alpha but he don’t trust anyone else but his brother. Even though you only see Sam as your brother, Dean didn’t know how bad the bond could affect you so he wants you to bond with Sam before the damage is done. “I-I-I c-c-can’t live w-w-w-without you, Alpha,” you sobbed.

“You better,” he said before his head rolled back.

 

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Y/N?” Dean asked Sam. Sam jut exorcised him from being a Demon and the first words that came out of his mouth were that. Sam didn’t know how to bring this up. “Sam…” Dean narrowed his eyes at his giant of a brother. Dean would have thought that Sam would have took his request on bonding with you if he died but he didn’t smell anything on Sam but his own alpha scent. Dean, though, didn’t feel the bond with his omega. “Where is she?”

“She’s at the…hospital,” he said.

“What happened?”

“The bond happened, Dean,” Sam said. “We can handle death when our omega dies. With Dad, Bobby, me with Jess, alphas can handle the death of their omegas. We may become a bit antsy and irritable but manageable. But when an Omega loses their alpha…it’s another story. They become a bit fragile. You saw what happened before…you kind of died. She was a mess. Cas couldn’t even do so much. I had to drop her off at the Omega retreat center.”

“You ditched her? I thought I told you—

“Yeah, I know, bond with her. But I am not going to bond with someone who’s not willing,” Sam said. “That is against the law, Dean. When I brought it up to her at the hospital; she got into a rage. Screaming, sobbing. The security had to throw me out since they thought I was throwing myself at her. I make sure to keep her on lockdown just in case she goes off a make a deal with the crossroads demons.”

“Take me to her,” Dean orders.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean didn’t know what to do. He wanted to run up to you and hug you. Scent you from the smell of ‘hospital’ that makes him gag. He stepped into the room and he noticed your body tensed. You did smell an alpha—that’s not Sam—in your room. But it was an all too familiar soothing scent that made you think that you were hallucinating again.

“Y/N,” that voice that haunts you every second of the day. You slowly turned around in the bed. That’s when Dean noticed that your ‘nest’ of flannel shirts with a lingering scent of Dean’s. He saw how much weight you lost. How pale you looked. He went to his knees and cupped your face. He saw that there was still a claiming mark on you but it was faded.

“This…this can’t be…can’t be real,” you said as your thin fingers traced the contours of the man in front of you.

“It’s real, sweetheart. Sam…he found a way,” his throat was getting choked up. “I’m not leaving you…I’m gonna make this right,” he said as tears rolled down his cheeks. He pulled you to his body scenting you and sobbing into your shoulder. You relaxed when smelling your alpha’s scent. He purred for making you relax.


	8. My Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are about Tony's age in this.

“Hmm,” you hear Tony hum as he cozied up closer to you if possible. It was a lazy Sunday morning and non-surprisingly Tony was still in bed clinging onto you. The fire engine red Egyptian sheets clinging to both of your bodies as his arms wrapped around you clinging you into his body. You could feel his unshaven unruly beard on your shoulder and cheek which made you cringe at the feel of it. You loved the feel of his goatee but once it turns into a beard you demand Tony to shave that bush off his cheeks. “You smell different,” he notes. His voice groggy and slurred. You could hear him sniffing your neck and he pressed his nose into the claimed mark on your neck.

“Do I need a shower?” you guessed. You doubt that’s it. You and Tony just took a bath together last night but maybe it’s the smell of your slick potent in the bedroom.

“You also tasted different, too,” he stated as he finally lifts his head from your shoulder. That caused your face to flush. Of course, he takes note of how you taste and he was not talking about your kisses. You shuddered at the feel of his callous hands trailing over your waist and moving downwards emphasizing what he was really talking about.

“Good or bad thing?” you finally rolled over onto your back giving him a view of your bare chest that he loves so much. He smirks.

“Good…but different,” he said with a shrug. “And your body…it’s warmer. I’m usually the furnace but now I cling to you for warmth now,” he said.

“How long have you noticed this?” you lifted your body up.

“Not long. I did just get back. I noticed your smell…was more tantalizing than usual,” he said. “Kind of like when you’re in heat but a bit subtle. I may be noticed it because I am your alpha.” You noticed the mischievous expression that your alpha was sporting. He crawled over you and moved downwards.

“Really?” you shook your head at your alpha. For a guy who was in his forties, he sure had the sex drive of a twenty-year-old guy.

“I want breakfast,” he smirked before he lifts your thigh and pulled it over his shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

“You gained weight.”

You furrowed your eyebrows before turning to your alpha. You had to make sure you heard right. And the fact that he said this not when you are both alone but in front of the team. You dropped your cup of coffee and looked at him signaling him to explain why he decided to say this out of nowhere.

Curse his no filtered mouth.

“I noticed you’re eating more,” he shrugs. You could hear Clint trying to stifle his laugh but not doing a great job. “And you are filling out those yoga pants more and more. Don’t get me wrong I am loving your apple bottom and also…” his chocolate brown eyes then went to your chest that has become notably bigger (well to Tony) strapped in a sports bra.

“He could have used more tact,” Natasha sighed. Clint couldn’t help but bust out laughing along with Sam.

“Or never say that to the lady…nevertheless his Omega,” said Steve.

“Thank you, Steve,” you said. “Wait--,” you turned to Tasha, “—did I gain more weight?” it wasn’t anything to you to gain it but you being with Tony and his history of gorgeous modeled women has gotten you self-conscious over being with him.

Natasha smirked at you briefly after glaring at Tony. “I’ve noticed since we do train together. Nothing major. You…are just a bit softer now,” she said. She gave you a look as if she is trying to figure something out.

“And your smell…” Clint points out causing you to lift an eyebrow. “So good…”

What the hell. You hated this unwanted attention that Tony started so you through your bagel at him and stormed towards the elevator (not noticing Tasha right behind you until you are already in).

Just when the doors were closing you saw Tony running after you. He was calling out for JARVIS to stop the elevator but JARVIS being such a sweetheart you told him, “Please don’t open the elevator, JARVIS,” which he obliged easily. You sighed. When you turned to Natasha she smiles one of those genuine smiles of hers.

“I have a…theory of what is going on with your body,” she told you. You raised your eyebrows. “For Tony to be a genius, he couldn’t have figured it out on his own,” she shook her head. You waited. “You’re pregnant.” She stated with a smirk waiting for your reaction.

You exhaled trying to calm down your heartbeat. “JARVIS, please keep this video feed on lock.”

“Will do, Miss.”

 

 

So you took Natasha’s theory to heart. Of course, I’m pregnant, you thought to yourself. It’s not like you and Tony practice safe sex and the art of contraception. It happened briefly before he just went cavemen and threw you over his shoulder and claimed you as his Omega throwing condoms out the door. Though you are older that doesn’t mean that you are not any less fertile.

Shit, you stared at the pregnancy test. The sixth one and shook your head. Damn it. You ran your fingers through your hair and couldn’t help but smile. Children have never been the plan. Ever since you left SHIELD and went to work for not Tony but Pepper, having children has never been on your mind. Especially when you live at the Stark Tower and live with a superhero that offends just about anyone when he opens that pretty mouth of his.

 

* * *

 

 

“You knocked me up, Stark,” you said as you threw the test at him in the lab. Of course, he doesn’t hear you since he is blasting classic rock through the speakers but he did notice a white stick going his way from his peripheral. He stopped what he was doing, took off his flame retardant gloves, and stared wide-eyed at the test. “Ya knocked me up, Stark.”

“Did you really just throw a pee stick at me?” You see him lick his lips and his hands shake.

“That’s for calling me fat, asshole,” you crossed your arms and waited for his dramatic reaction.

“I didn’t call you fat. I just said your nice behind looks…a bit more…delectable with that added weight,” he said with that sexy smirk of his that you fell for so much. He looks at the stick one more time. “Holy shit,” he groans. “I’m not even gonna be a dad….I’m old enough to be a grandfather.” He flails his arms around like a child.

“Are you calling me old too?” you snapped.

“You are only two years younger,” he said answering your question.

 

 

* * *

 

“I hate this,” Tony said pacing back and forth in the living room still in his Iron Man suit. You looked up from your magazine and stared at your dramatic Alpha of yours. You tossed the magazine and rubbed your swollen six-month stomach. His eyes went to it and he groaned again. “Ugh, I already knew being a claimed alpha is work since I’m worried about you all the damn time but now that you have my child. I don’t want to blow up HYDRA soldiers anymore since I rather be here,” he whines.

“Just go. JARVIS got me.”

2 months later…

“I hate this,” he said as he stared at his daughter. He just came from across the other side of the world in a Hydra base and to find out that you have gotten in labor.

“This is your daughter,” you rolled your eyes. “She gave me quite the scare coming out early.”

“This is punishment,” he said bringing the attention back to you. He grabs the little pink bundle from you and laid in the bed with you. The little pink girl was babbling and stared around with his brown eyes and had his dark hair. “She’s got your damn sexy face. She looks so adorable. Dammit. She’s gonna be a catch. This is my punishment in life. Fate gave me a little daughter…who I bet will be an Omega and I’ll have to fight Alphas from my breaking down my door to take my cute daughter. Now I have two cute little girls to look after.” You dozed off as you hear your Alpha’s ramblings of his worries of his daughter’s virtue and innocence because of his history with women in the past.


	9. No Regrets (Clint x Reader)

“I want a baby.”

Clint stopped mid-thrust. His adorable hardened face frowned even more but not in concentration but more in what the hell than anything else. You knew that this was the worst time to bring something up. Something delicate like wanting a child. Especially when it was post-mission and your Alpha needs to rid himself of his pent up frustrations of the mission.

You, on the other hand, has been thinking about the topic for the last couple of months. You took your hand from his lower back and used it to run through his short dirty blonde hair. He rested his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. And he opened his mouth as if he’s ready to comment. And just when you thought he was, he continued with his previous action.

You couldn’t help but laugh at how he is trying to fuck that thought out of your head. He brushed his nose against your claimed mark on your neck. You pierced the skin on his back with your nails. He rolled his hips and your legs tightened around his hips. A loud squeal leaving your gaping mouth. You can feel the smug smile that was always there on his lips. He then lifts his face and locked eyes with yours.

You cupped his cheek and said again, “Let’s have a baby.”

His smile dropped. He stopped thrusting and dropped his head onto the shoulder as he groaned. “y/n, why do you have to ruin the moment?” he whines.

Your eyes widened. “What do you mean to ruin the moment,” you pushed the Alpha from inside of you not caring that he was close to knotting. You punished him more by hiding your body with the oversized pillow by hugging it. “I thought that babies were something you would want.”

“Well, not for me,” he said as he laid back. He covered his face with his hands. He’s shutting down, you noticed.

“I’ve been think—

“Y/N, We are avengers. Do you really want a vulnerable little one here?” you hated it when he gets logical on you.

“But—

“Babe, and with the way we grew up do you think we could be good parents,” he asked you.

“Well, that just pushes us to be the best parents,” you argued.

“How about we wait some years—

“Some years? No offense, Clint, but if we wait any longer the child might think you’re their grandpa,” you teased.

“Well, I don’t want to start making them now,” he said. “I’m done with this topic,” he said.

“Well if you won’t talk to me then you can--,” you stopped. You knew how he hated along with yourself about being sent to the couch. So you pulled on a robe and grabbed a pillow and blanket and left the room leaving the Alpha fuming.

 

 

* * *

 

“What happened?” It didn’t take long for yours and Clint’s best friend, Natasha, to see the tension between the couple. You and Clint hardly fight and if so it was always a playful banter—nothing really serious. But she saw right through you guys. You both put up a front as if nothing was wrong, but they all knew something was up but didn’t bother to find out. So instead of Natasha waiting to split you two up so that she can talk to you both individually, she decided to do couples therapy in the kitchen with you both. “Y/N decided to pull a fast one on me the last nig—

“Sorry that I didn’t think that you would actually deflate during fucking,” you sneered at your Alpha. He narrowed his navy blue eyes at you not liking your tone.

“Is these sex problems?” Natasha frowns. She didn’t think that would be a problem for you two since you and Clint hump like rabbits.

“No,” you scoffed. “I’m plenty satisfied. But—

“Not satisfied enough when you want to add another one in,” Clint grumbles.

“Wait, Y/N, you want a threesome?” she was so confused right now.

“I wish that was the issue. It wouldn’t even be one,” Clint smirks. That comment caused you to throw a banana at the asshole that you love so much.

“No, Tasha, I brought up kids,” you clarified.

“And that was a problem?” Natasha asked. But then it hit her. Clint never talked about wanting kids. That was one agreement the both of them had with each other. With you being similar to the Black Widow, she would have thought you had the same mindset.

“The problem is that she gets angry when I said no. She never brought up kids when we were friends and I thought she wouldn’t want them when we were together,” Clint explained.

You sighed. Now you knew that you were in the wrong. You and Clint never started out as a normal couple. You were just fucking buddies in the beginning after being just comrades on a mission. You never spoke about the future much since you both are practically assassins. And when you both decided to claim each other, kids was out the window.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Clint,” you said. He froze mid-rant and looked at you. “You’re right. We never discussed it. But I don’t like it when you just shut it down. I think we should look into it,” you told him. Clint was ready to yell, ‘hell, no’ but the vulnerable puppy eyed look that you only wore for rare occasions struck a chord with him. He glanced at his other best friend to see her smirking. Natasha knew that Clint had been about to bow down to you already. “I’m not going to beg. I don’t want you to resent me for this if we do have kids, but let’s talk about it at least?” “Fine,” he said.

 

* * *

 

 

So you and Clint came to an agreement. You won’t rush the pregnancy. When it happens it happens. But you made sure to warn Phil so that he at least know that soon you’ll be out of commission for a while.

You only had a couple of heats during the year. But Omegas could get pregnant without heats it just was not guaranteed. So Clint and you just had your regular sex multiple times throughout the week like the usual—just without contraceptives.

And boy did that work.

 

 

“No regrets?” you asked your Alpha who was now staring at the young boy with an unreadable expression. His arms crossed flexing those damn sexy arms of his. You shook the naughty thought out of your head. You had your son in your arms. He was just crying a second ago when Clint held him for only ten seconds. But as soon as he was in your arms,he became an angel.

“Well, he…he hates me,” he pouted.

“You should know that kids love their mother a bit more,” you teased. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward. “He has your eyes…and nose.”

Clint smiles. “I don’t regret it. I’m terrified. More scared now than when I was facing those damn aliens and Loki.”

“You’ll be an amazing dad. You’ll be the fun one,” you said.


	10. Blue (Deadpool x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to see Wade's face.

 

“What are you doing?” you asked the alpha who you thought was sleeping since he was quiet for the first time in fifteen minutes, but that thought was proven wrong when you felt his callous hands trailing along the hem of your shirt. You could feel the light touches of his fingers as they trailed over your lower torso and moved up towards your ribs. He lifts his head and you swear he was smiling under the red and black mask.

“Seducing you, duh?” you could feel the eye-roll through his smart-ass reply. You flicked his forehead in response. Though you both have been pretty serious for only three months, Wade has yet to be comfortable enough or secure enough for himself to show his face to you. You knew what to expect. Hell, you have seen every part of Wade excluding his profile. Seeing how the skin of his body is like you knew what to expect when the mask comes off. You even saw his mouth on occasion when you both kiss or when he decides to have a ‘taste’ of you.

“I thought you were sleeping?” you groaned. You were not in the mood. You and Wade were binge watching Dexter because as he says, “We are so alike. We both want to kill, but we do it for the sake of evil and some shit like that. Except he’s a likable awkward ginger and I’m a—well—was a beautiful dirty blonde.”

“I spaced out briefly,” he answered. Wade was now sitting up and leaning his head in so that it rested against your inner shoulder. His hot breath right over your unclaimed glands. Your hands cupped his jaws as you brought his lips in for you to have a taste. You could feel the smirk on your lips. It took no time for Wade to intensify the kiss by sticking his tongue practically down your throat. You pulled back trying to get a breath in.

“Just when I thought I wasn’t in the mood you turn me on with just a kiss,” you said as you cupped his cheek. Through the darkness, you saw through the television light his lips and the scars over them and his lower jaw and chin. You leaned in and pecked it. “You know what will turn me on more? Seeing what color your eyes are.”

He retreated quickly. “[Name], why you have to ruin the moment,” he whines as he stands up. “My eyes are blue. Blue is the most mundane and redundant color right after brown.”

“I want to see what kind of blue?”

“Blue. Like blue you see on the color wheel blue

“—Well, I want to see for myself,” you pouted. “We’ve been dating for months and I’ve yet to see the face of the guy I’ve been fucking 24/7.”

“Not 24/7…mostly like 5/7…yeah—five hours a day and seven days a week,” he said. “I think we can go more hours a day,” he said.

“Wade back to the subject,” you scolded him.

“You were the one bringing up fucking which I was trying to do before you mentioned my Freddy Krueger face,” he said.

“Do you really think I’m that shallow enough to dump you because of how you look? I have a clear idea of what it will look like,” you said.

“Well, then you don’t have to see it if you have an idea—oh and I have one. How bout I leave?”

“No—

“—I think I’ll keep Spidey some company,” he said and before you can stop him, he…

“Why the fuck you jump out the window!” you screamed at no one. You glared at the shattered glass on the floor and decided to deal with it in the morning.

 

 

“You should bait him,” Clint said.

“Bait him?” you raised an eyebrow. Just when you were about to say something back, legs swept under yours causing you fall back with a slender yet toned body pinning yours down.

“Pay attention to your opponent,” she whispered with a smirk in your ear.

“Anyways…” you huffed. “What does he mean by baiting?”

“If he doesn’t get you what you want,” Natasha lets go of you. “Use sex against him. He won’t deny you his face then.”

“I may warn you… he’s bald,” Clint said. Your mouth dropped not because of what he said, but that he knew.

“You saw his face?”

“Yeah… long ago. Not too long ago. I was supposed to kill him or persuade him to follow me to SHIELD because he was dangerous back then and he got out of the shower, revealing his scarred messed up body,” Clint said nonchalantly. “It's not as gross as he makes it out to be… he has pretty eyes, though.”

“Back to topic,” Natasha starts. “Seduce him. Tease him right to the point where he thinks he’s going to have the time of his life…and then you put the mask on the line.”

“God, Natasha, teach me your ways,” you asked with all seriousness.

 

 

“What got into you—though I don’t mind getting into you—but please keep doing what you’re doing?” he pants as your lips sucked on his neck as your pelvis grinds into his. You could feel the hardness against your Netherlands. “S-s-s-shit, I’m soooo close, [Name],” his arms wrapped around your waist speeding up the process so he reaches climax. He didn’t bother to keep down how loud his moans.

You brought your face up and cupped his cheeks. “Let me see your face,” you requested.

“[Name],” he warns. He knew that this subject would come up again from last week. He then noticed that you stopped your grinding and that you were wearing a frown.

“Then no nooky,” you said as you pushed him back. You climbed off his lap.

“No nooky,” his eyes widened behind his mask.

“Not until the mask comes off,” you said.

It was a stare off. You couldn’t see him contemplating him taking it off and punishing you with teasing so that you were just at the brink of climax like you did with him or just rub one out. You thought maybe he would just rub one out so you headed to your bathroom and took a bath so that you can deal with your problem below too.

 

 

You left the bathroom with only a short black towel wrapped around you. You froze on the spot at the scene on the bed.

You couldn’t help but laugh at this.

He was laid out on your bed. Posed like a French model.

Mask off.

You slowly made your way to him and slowly climbed the bed. He sat up not meeting your eyes. You climbed on his naked lap not minding the boner that he’s been sporting for the last hour you were bathing. He whined as your bare sex against his.

You let your fingers roam over the skin of his face. You can see why he would hide this from you. But you didn’t mind it. Wrinkles here and there. Scars and lesions randomly across his face.

“Bald…” you said. His head snapped up. “Clint said I should expect no hair…I can deal with it,” you said. Your e/c eyes meeting his clear blue eyes. “Just regular ole’ blue, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Bright and lively blue eyes with amber specks is not regular blue,” you teased. “Beautiful eyes…,” you sighed. “No throwing up,” you finally told him. “You may not make People’s Sexiest Man Alive but you are not that bad to look at.”

He sighed in relief as he leaned back into the headboard. “Hot guys are overrated. An empty shell…really. Don’t know how to pleasure me the way I want and even then I can’t have a fun and stimulating conversation like with you. They do call you Merc with the mouth for both occasions, huh?” you waggled your eyebrows causing him snort. He looks at you fondly.

“Where have you been all my life,” he asked with a sigh.

“Since you gave me what I wanted I can give you a reward,” you ground your hips into his making him jolt.

“Or I can punish you for leaving me hanging for an hour.”

You looked down at wittle wade. “Looks to me like he hasn’t been ‘hanging’ for that long. More like straight as an arrow like it can 'shoot off' any moment. But either way, we are both getting a reward.”

“And I ask again, where have you been all my life?”


	11. Little Winchester (Sam Winchester x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a spell on him that turns him into a child.

“Oh my gosh,” you covered your gaping mouth with eyes wide as saucers at the sight before you. The Omega side of you squealing in excitement, but you pushed that down as much as you can when you saw your Alpha—Sam Winchester—with what seemed to be a two year old in his arms. Though the child looked smaller with the giant Alpha holds it. “Did you kidnap a child?” you teased him. You knew that Sam wouldn’t do anything of the sort unless it was in danger or is the danger. You quickly made your way through the bunker towards your mate and when the child turned around showing those candy apple green eyes at you, you practically melted on sight.

“He’s _so cute_ ,” you cooed at the child which seemed to make it fussier. He glared at you and started blabbing but the only thing that you could make out was: “not cute” and “Alpha’s…not cute,” and “Sammy.” Which this took you by surprise at him calling Sam, Sammy. Only one person did that and you put two and two together and gasped at the revelation. “What the hell happened to you, Dean?”

“Wowena,” he said causing you to melt again at how he said the witch’s name.

“Rowena,” Sam corrected. He walked passed you and sat his little big brother on the table. He ran his hands through his hair still the believing what the hell happen to his brother. He saw him change into a twelve year old when dealing with the Hansel and Gretel thing way back but being a _toddler_? Sam was not equipped for that.        

“Do we know if this is permeant or not?” you asked him.

“She assured us that this was just a temporary thing but I do not like trusting Crowley’s mother’s word,” he sighs.

“Why is there a baby here?” that curious yet monotonous voice startled the both of you since Castiel never makes noise when entering a room. Castiel walked closer to Dean who had his arms crossed and glaring the angel. “You have not shown any signs of pregnancy, [Name],” he stated as his eyes traveled up and down your body causing Sam to growl.

“Down, boy,” Dean teased, but the words were said so cutely causing you to want to hug this baby to death. Who knew that Dean was such an adorable little baby? As you stared at the baby with doe eyes, Sam stared at you with a frown not use to this reaction from his mate.

“So how temporary is this?” you asked as you decided to indulge into your Omega urges. You scooped up the little hunter and spun him around. He grunted at the affection but you knew that Dean was loving this attention.

“About a week,” Sam said as he walked off to the kitchen.

“A week isn’t too bad,” you said as you pinched Dean’s freckled cheeks. He squirms in your hold but you didn’t let him go.

 

* * *

 

“Uh…what are you doing?” Sam was now in your shared bed. Shirt off and only in boxer briefs. He was waiting for you to finally come to bed and when you did enter the bedroom you came with Dean in tow. The little toddler clinging to your shirt yet scowling at the same time.

“What does it look like,” you said. “Going to bed.”

“Are you seriously having him share the bed with us?” the bed wasn’t too small—if Sam was like any average male. It was a king sized bed and Sam took over two quarters of the bed with his big size—actually he took over the whole bed, when you thought about it. He clings to you yet his body was spread across the whole mattress.

“We can’t have a two year old sleep by himself!” you scolded your alpha. Sam was pretty confused with the mixture of emotions he was going on with him. He was a bit angry—the alpha side of him—at sharing his territory with another male—especially his older brother. But then he turned on with how—motherly? —you were acting. He hasn’t seen such a compassionate side of you. He didn’t know what to say at this moment. “Wait—did you both shower together?” he frowned when seeing both your wet hair.

You rolled his eyes. “Duh, Dean can’t bathe by himself,” you said with a shrug. You couldn’t help but laugh when he growls afterwards. “Are you seriously jealous of a two year old?”

“It’s—well—he’s a freakin’ alpha _and_ my brother,” he retorts.

“So you’ll feel much better if he was not your brother or if he was not an alpha?” you teased.

“Sammy mad?” Dean asked you looking up at you with those adorable green eyes of his. You thought his eyes was beautiful when Dean was just in his thirties but on a two year old? They was just simply endearing and mesmerizing.

“He’s grumpy,” you said. You squealed when Sam’s arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you back. You landed on his lap. Sam nuzzled his chin against your shoulder scenting you and trying to get rid of the smell of Dean off of you. But for some reason he liked the smell of a child on you. Which confused the hell out of Sam.

You turned slightly to the confused alpha. “No nookie when a child is present,” you scolded him.

“Like hell, I’ll do that with Dean here,” he replied quickly as heat spread over his cheeks.

“Well tell that to _lil’ Sammy_ ,” you said pointing downwards. You couldn’t help but laugh at his expression when he realized he was turned on. Little did you know _why_?

* * *

 

You woke up to crying and fidgeting. You tried to move but to no avail, you were practically pinned down by the massive moose on top of you. Him being the heavy sleeper that he has been not awake from Dean’s nightmares. You sighed before maneuvering yourself from his hold. His arm now resting on your lap. You pulled the little hunter up and tried to wake him up.

“…[Name]?” he whimpered as his eyes opened. Luckily you installed a nightlight in the room because you hated waking in the middle of the night in pitch black when getting up for bathroom breaks.

“Hey, you,” you whispered to Dean. You wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Bad dream?”

“F-f-fire,” he said as he nodded. “A-a-and doggies.”

“They’re just dreams. The dogs will not get you,” you consoled him with your omega pheromones. You didn’t know if it’ll be enough since it would work if you were his mother or mate.

“[Name]?” Sam groans out a yawn and stretches before sitting up. He rubs his eyes before looking at you. “What happened?”

“Dean had a nightmare about hellhounds and hell,” you explained. You looked down at Dean to see that he fell asleep with his head to your chest. You smiled.

 

* * *

 

Sam woke up a few hours later in his usual morning run. When he came back to the bunker he thought he would see you and Dean awake since it was almost 11. As he walked into his bedroom, he noticed something different in the bed. He left with you and a barley two feet person in the bed. But now there was a bigger body in the bed. He leaned forward, hovering over the bed. He pulled the covers down, revealing you on your back sleeping with a five year old child

\--wait five year old?

Five year old Dean was now on top of you with his mouth wide open and drool spilling out on your shoulder. Sam thought this was the perfect time to take a picture of this.

“Where are you guys going?” Sam asked. He noticed that you and Dean was about to leave.

“To the playground,” you said.

“Why?”

“Because I thought this would be the perfect time to give Dean a good childhood in all in one week,” she said with a guilty expression. Sam couldn’t help but fall in love with you all over again. He closed this laptop and decided to go with you both.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” you both just came from a day of playing in the playground and getting ice cream. It wasn’t supposed to last the whole day, but then you decided to bring Dean to the movies to see Zootopia. Though Dean was royally pissed off that you were treating him like a child since he has his thirty five year old mind, though he can’t fully say sentences the way he use to with his current dilemma. “Taking him to bed,” he said like you were six years old.

“B-but why are you taking him to _his_ room,” you said as you followed Sam to Dean’s bedroom. “He’ five he should sleep—

\--babe, five year olds have their own room,” he said.

“According to what example? TV?” you didn’t know why you were being so protective of the little Winchester. It was like you didn’t want him out of your sight.

“Maybe I want some _alone time_ with my mate,” he said once he tucked Dean in.

The alone time didn’t last long. Sam was ready to pull his hair out when he heard the door open and sniffling reached his ear when he finally relaxed. You instantly pushed the Samsquatch off you and hurried to Dean.

“Another nightmare?”

Dean nodded his head. His green eyes filled with tears. “Can I sleep with you,” he asked.

“You don’t have to ask.”

 

* * *

 

It’s not like Sam to be selfish. Because he never had anything to be selfish with. He didn’t think he would have to share you since kids was out of the question with the life you both live. But for the past four days and _nights_ Dean was all over you. He slept in the bed with you both. Sam was worried that Dean hasn’t changed back or even aged at all these past few days. He was still five years old.

So something came over Sam. Once he found out that Dean was asleep taking nap. Sam followed your scent to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw you eating some ice cream. Before you could even greet him, Sam marched himself to you, wrapped his arm around your waist, and hoisted you up onto the counter.

“Someone’s impatient,” you teased.

 

* * *

 

“You have to be quiet,” he whispered into your ear as you tried to stifle the moans. You nodded, understanding that Dean could come any second to find you. So you dug your teeth into shoulder marking him up like he would do when he was at the edge. He continued his ministrations with your core. His long callous two fingers now pumping while his thumb rubbed and pressed harder.

Your nails raked onto his broad back as he adds another finger in. “I—[pant]—think—[pant]—I’m—[pant]—ready,” you said between deep breaths.

“You know what I realized,” he said as he unbuckles his jeans. He didn’t bother pulling down just in case a tiny cockblocker came. He lined himself up with your wet core.

“What?” you asked.

“That I want a pup,” he said right before he thrusted himself balls deep inside you. Your teeth clamped over his shoulder trying to hold you moans in. Sam didn’t mind it. He actually reveled in your roughness. “I. Want. A. Pup.” He said with each deep thrust. You wanted to reply but it was difficult with his nonstop forceful thrusts that pulled you into a daze of orgasmic ecstasy. “I want to plant my seed in you. I want you to carry them. Take care of them. Showed them the love and affection you showed Dean. Do you want my seed, [Name]? Do you want my pups?”

You were incoherent at the moment. Sam loved it when he did that to you. Making your mind blank with your body clinging to his like it can’t go with his cock.

 

* * *

 

“Kids?” you can now use your words. He was now carrying you to his bedroom since you know you will not be walking normally for the next week.

“Yeah. I know we haven’t really talked about it,” he said with a nervous laugh. “But seeing how you are with Dean. I know you’ll be a great mother. We don’t have to have them soon but after we deal with the Darkness. Then we can think about kids.”

“I am all forward for having a little Winchester,” you said. Sam opened his bedroom and sighed when seeing Dean taking up the whole bed.

 

* * *

 

You furrowed your eyebrows and took another whiff. You knew that you were smelling something _way off_ to be in Sam’s and yours bed. The body on top of yours was not Sam’s either. The scent that lingered inside your nose was the pungent smell of spices, whiskey, and the familiar Winchester scent: gunpowder.

You opened your eyes. Your pupils adjusting to the darkness. You glanced over at the clock reading 10:54 am meaning Sam should be on his run right now. You reached over as much as you could and turned on the lamp. It took a second for your eyesight to get adjusted to the light before you turned to the body clinging to you. His breath—his _rank morning breath—_ hitting you like a ton of bricks.

“ _Dean,”_ you growled out his name but he only stirred a bit before tightening his hold. You tried to push the alpha off you before Sam came back from his run and you do not need an angry alpha getting possessive over a misunderstanding. Then you remembered Dean’s weakness less than twenty four hours ago. Your hands went to his torso.

He jumped awake after seconds of you tickling him. You couldn’t help but laugh at his reaction. He looked down at his hands and arms. “I’m me, again,” he said. He looked back up at you. “…thank you,” he said with a shy expression. “…I had fun…this week,” he said.

“Aw, Dean, you were so adorable. You can call me Auntie [Name] now,” you said as you gave him a friendly hug.

“ _What the hell is going on here_ ,” that familiar growl made you jump back a little. Sam frowning at what he was witnessing.

“Uh…”

“And why are you not wearing underwear?” he asked his brother. You looked down only to squeal at seeing your mate’s brother’s… _ugh_ , you shuttered. It was not like it was horrible to look at but the fact that it was someone’s beside Sam’s. You noticed the threatening aura that emitted from Sam as he stalked over.

“Sammy…hold up, it’s not what it looks like. They ripped off since I’m back to—[Name] don’t just sit there _help me_.”


	12. I'm There for You (Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Captain America Civil war
> 
> I am and will always be in love with Bucky. *me waving at Bucky over at Team Iron Man's side saying, "I still love you!"*****

You frowned at your spoiled mate.

“What’s going through your pretty little head?” you asked the genius. He was unusually quiet. His eyes trained on something in his lap. You closed your book and crawled over to his side of the couch not caring that you were distracting him. A sad Tony is rare. Well..not rare but when his facade is down and he’s showing this kind of emotion; you know something is wrong. You were now straddling his lap.

“Horny? Well, I am wearing a suit and I know how that gets you,” he said trying to hide his sadness. You raised an eyebrow at your mate. You purred trying to calm him. “I’m good, babe.”

“Who’s this?” you asked after plucking the photo from him.

“Another victim deads because of the Avengers Initiative,” he said with a bitter tone. His eyes locked onto his lap not wanting to meet your eyes.

“What happened, Tony,” you asked him. You put your hands on both sides of his face and made sure that his chocolate brown eyes were locked on yours.

“I’m...no, we--the avengers--are killers,” he explained. “His mother had no problem telling us this and she is right. He was in sokovia. He was killed because I decided to play fucking god and create a killer robot. We never think about the damages. Yeah, I pay for what we destroy but honestly? I never thought about...the repercussions for the people. I just assumed that we saved them and what a load of bullshit I've been thinking.”

You didn’t know what to say to that. Yes, you can comfort him but that was not going to make the truth less true than it already was. You placed the photo of the man on the table and then leaned over so that your forehead was against his. `

“I’m not good at this so here’s the truth,” you said before taking a deep breath preparing yourself to rip off the band-aid “You are not a killer. Yes, you caused people to die. But you also made sure that not even more people have been killed. You are human. Humans make mistakes. Even the great Tony Stark makes mistakes. You and Nick and don’t forget me thought of the avengers to help people. Yes, we caused harm but we prevented more deaths than what would have happened if we didn’t make the avengers.”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

“You know...you’re the worst at comforting,” he said as he wrapped his arms around you so he can bring you closer. “I am too. We are a great match.”

* * *

 

“Oh my god,” you squealed at the sight of the teenage boy walking into your lab. “You was not lying!”

“When do I ever lie?” Tony scoffed.

Peter just watched.

“I’m [Name] Stark. I am a personal fan of yours--okay that sounds creepy but Tony wouldn’t have known who you was if it was not for yours truly,” you said cheekily. Before he can reply, you grabbed his hands and put yours against his fingertips. You smiled at the feel of his hands. “Yep, so you’re not just some kid with gadgets. You have the special abilities like a spider, yes?”

“Um...how smart are you?” Peter asked.

“Very. I thought you were wearing special gloves but there couldn’t be gloves that good to have you climb brick walls.” your hands then went to his wrist. “I was hoping you really did shoot webs out your wrists.”

“I texted you that he makes his own contraption that shoots them out,” said Tony.

“I know but a girl can dream,” you pout. “That’s fine. Tony said your version is in need of some...tweaks so I made some blueprints of the new prototype.” You brought up the blueprints on the projection. His eyes widen. “And I thought of a better suit that it both comfortable and stylish.”

“I told you I’m designing the suit,” Tony whines.

“No. have you seen your taste? That Iron man suit is gaudy and flashy and we do not want his to turn out the same way,” you told him. “So did Tony tell you what is going on?”

“...yeah,” Peter said still dazed by the technology in the lab. “Captain America is the bad guy now?”

“Well, he’s a wanted criminal but not because he is bad per se but because he’s an idiot,” you said with a shrug. “But he’s loyal when it comes to friendship but he is protecting a killer. Though the killer is brainwashed so he doesn’t know what he’s doing but still.” you then look at your alpha. “Did I mention how stupid and selfish he’s being?”

“Like a thousand times,” Tony said.

“And Nat told me you have another addition to the group,” you said as remember seeing the fine specimen of an alpha on your laptop. “When she told me who the black panther is I had to look Prince--no--King T’Challa up and might I say again that I have no complaints about the excessive amount of sexy men on the Avengers. Keep them coming. Well, Peter, you’re still young so you’re just adorable,” you told the teenager.

“I don’t know if you know this but Alphas--especially me--hate when their mate calls other alphas sexy,” Tony said. You can smell the scent of possessiveness.

“Not now, Tony. Kids are present. And I’m with you. If I wanted...young...agile...muscled men I could have stayed with Clint years ago. Well, he’s married now but before we got together he was my side piece,” you said. You loved egging Tony on. How can Tony forget that you and Clint was a thing in the past? He instantly hated the guy when he saw him in the Battle of New York. He didn’t get rid of his grudge until he realized the guy has kids and a family now.

“I won’t forget this. You’re lucky I have to chase these goddamn young, agile, and muscled men--including your ex--from being idiots,” he said. “Punishment is happening after I catch them.”

“Oh and you know how much I love being punished,” you said wistfully forgetting that there is a young alpha teenager in front of you and now he smells the scent of omega arousal.

“Uh…” his face red from the aroma. “...I don’t want to get in trouble by Mr. Stark so I’m leaving for some fresh air.” He hurried out the lab.

“You see what you did?”

“It’s your fault,” you smiled. “You get me all hot and bothered. After this is done, let’s try for another kid. Looking at that adorable kid makes me want to have a son.”

“Should I be worried that Peter--a guy still going through puberty--has you wanting to be pregnant?”

* * *

 

“I really want to kill that son of a bitch,” you said after finding out what happened in Siberia.

“No cursing,” said your daughter, Maria (named after his mother). The three-year-old now on your lap looking at both her angry parents. You decided that Tony needed some stress relief. You placed Maria on his lap to calm him down and it was helping.

“You may hate me.”

“Don’t say that I should forgive him because you just said that you hate him,” Tony said.

“You should be angrier at Steve than James,” you told him. You held up your hand to stop him from interrupting. “Yes, James killed your parents but...he was brainwashed. He was a man stuck in a body that he couldn’t control. Did you read those notes Hydra had about their...ability to wipe his mind of all empathy and sympathy? He was an empty shell, Tony. I know this is selfish to think but how do you think James feel. He feels just as bad. He has hundreds of people’s blood on his hands including his good friend, Howard. He killed innocent people because he was forced too.”

You paused waiting to see if he had anything to say.

“What can one possibly say to you about this,” you continued. “Hi, I killed your father twenty-something years ago. I couldn’t help it. Sorry?” you impersonated a deep voice. “Steve on the other hand...he knew. But looking at this from an outsider’s point of view I can see that he was protecting a friend. A friend who’s been there for him before the serum. When he was just ‘some kid in brooklyn’ like he always say. I think you would have reacted the same way if it was reversed and Rhodey was in that situation. I’m not saying he was right. I’m just saying that he...he was a true and loyal friend...to James...but not to you.”

Tony sat there quiet. It took a long moment for him to speak. “It makes sense. It is not like him telling me sooner would have done anything different. I would still want to kill James.”

“I think you just need time to feel angry at them before feeling anything else,” you told him.

  



	13. Crazy in Love (I'm WHAT?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an continuation from the Crazy in Love chapter in Alpha/Omega One-shots (Part one)

"You smell different,"  Clint said after taking a whiff out of your neck. You would have punched him if he was 1) an alpha, 2) a total stranger, and 3) not your best friend. But alas, this is Clint Barton (the Omega) we're talking about. He's almost as bad as Tony who doesn't believe in boundaries when it comes to the two of you. 

You were sitting on the large L-shaped sofa sectional with Clint pretty much sitting in your lap (or vice versa). You knew that this clingy-ness was because of his distress of worrying about Phil and you've grown used to it. Hell, you're the same way when Wade goes off on his missions and then comes back mutilated. It was common practice for an Omega to seek refuge and company with another omega. 

But then he had to smell your scent gland without permission. 

You pinched the dirty blonde agent who yelped like a little girl. 

"What the hell was that for?"

"Ask permission before smelling me in the most obvious way," you scolded him. 

"Come on, [Name]. We go way back. I don't need permission. I don't mind if yo do so to me," he shrugs. He then wraps an arm around you, pulling you in closer. 

"And you wondered why Wade thought you two was an item," Tony spoke up coming from the kitchen with two large bowls of popcorn. 

You smiled at the thought of Wade. He went out for a chimichanga emergency at a hole in a wall place that was located in Harlem. He should be coming back any minute since you've been craving them all day and Wade was happy with the reason to get himself one, too. 

It was Movie night. Team bonding (along with Wade--unofficial Avenger). It was your pick and you decided of course on a Disney movie. 

Zootopia. 

Tony squealed (which he denies) when he found out. Thor hurrahed at the mention of Disney since he became a fan of it (along with Steve).     

"Back to your scent," Clint said. "You don't smell like the usual." 

"And what's that?" 

"Clint's opinion doesn't matter when it comes to a scent of an Omega," Natasha spoke up. Her tone of voice indicating teasing. You glanced at her where she sat at the other side of the sofa. "It's possibly Wade's scent you've been smelling, Clint." 

"Yeah, I would have thought you were Wade if I had my eyes closed," Clint teased you. 

"I love his scent," you defended your alpha. 

"I would have thought he claimed you since he's scent is so loud on you," Tony said with a shudder as if the thought of the Alpha's scent brought shivers to his body. 

"I'll be the second  opinion," said Natasha as she crawled from the other side of the couch and now was practically hovering over you. And without permission, the female alpha leaned in. She reared back with a puzzling expression. 

"See, I was right," Clint grins.

"Your scent is altered. Not attractive smelling yet a very comforting scent," she said with furrowed eyebrows. 

"I don't smell good?" you gasped. You could care less if the people in this room liked your scent but a certain mercenary opinion does/ 

"May I, Lady [Name]?" Thor asked you as he stood up and made his way to you. 

You smiled at him and then looked at the two agents surrounding you on both sides. "At least he asked," she points out. "Yes, you may, Thor." 

Thor didn't lean in close as the other two. You felt the warmth growing from your cheeks because of the close proximity of an alpha god. He was merely a foot away from your scent glands before he nods his head and gives you his knee-wobbling smiles. "Ah, yes. I give you my congratulations. You are with child." 

You would have laughed at that moment since Bruce choked on his tea and was coughing harshly. Toni dropped the bowl of popcorn and Steve squeaked. 

"Not funny, Thor," you glowered at the god. 

"I do not joke," he said. "Lady Natasha was correct. Your scent has changed. Less alluring as like an unclaimed Omega and more comforting like a mother's."

"It would only be alluring with Wade since you are caring his child,"  Natasha points out. 

"B-b-but how?"

"Now, [Name], when two people love each--

\--oh, shut up, Tony," you threw a pillow at the billionaire. 

"I'm shocked it didn't happen sooner," Tony continued. "You both been screwing like bunnies. But I thought you are the smart one, [Name], out of the duo. Do you know what protection is?" 

Your eyes then went to the recovering choking doctor. He knew what you was asking with just a look. He sighs. "I'm not that kind of doctor--

\--you always say that" you and Tony whines. 

"First of all, 1) I thought since he was an experiment that...fertility was a problem with him. I thought he was shooting blanks," Steve had the decency to flush at your language. "2) I thought you can only get pregnant while in heat and I've only had one with him unprotected and that was months ago." 

"And I say again, I thought you were the smart one," Tony yells with flailing hands. "He has healing abilities. If anything his swimmers are twice as fertile." 

"[Name], Tony is right," Bruce paused at the reaction Tony gives every time someone says he's right, "And there is a slim chance that Omegas can be pregnant without the use of their heat. And adding Wade's...fertility factor it makes it twice as possible for you." 

You were ready to have a breakdown but your attention was distracted away to the cackling agent behind you. You pushed Clint from you. "It's not funny." 

"Hope he has your looks," Tony said. Does he ever stop talking, you thought. 

"We do not know if this one hundred percent accurate diagnosis," Natasha said. "There is only one way to find out." 

A test. 

You nod your head and stood up grabbing Clint with you. 

"Why do I have to go?" he whines. 

"For support," you snapped at him. You then turn to the rest of the male avengers. "Don't breathe a word about this to Wade," you try to give them your best threatening look. 

"It's cute when you try to be scary," Tony taunts you. 

 

"It's not the end of the world," Natasha said. 

"You have me and Natasha," Clint said as he wraps his arms around your trembling from. You laid your head on his chest. "Tony pays the bills and every toy created. Steve teaches the runt responsibilities and how to be a good human being. Bruce and Thor will give him piggy back rides. Natasha would either teach her how to look hot and delicate yet scary at the same time. And I and Wade will teach him what real fun is." 

"If he leaves you, I'll kill him," Natasha said. "No, I'll torture him." 

"He's lucky to have you and now his own spawn," he winced when you pinched him on the side for that comment. 

* * *

 

Wade was waiting in your room by the time you came back to the tower. Mask off in only spiderman boxer briefs. 

"My eyes are up here," Wade jokes with you as you finally tear your eyes away from the bulge forming in his briefs. "Where'd you go? I had to eat your chimichanga before it got cold." 

"Oh, I bet it was really difficult for you to eat it," you said to him as you climbed on his lap. 

Wade scented you by rubbing his jawbone over you. "You smell like Clint and Natasha," he growled the redhead's name. He has nothing against the woman beside her being an alpha. You shuddered at the feeling of his teeth on your unclaimed mark. Your nails digging into his shoulder. You could feel the now hardening member of his digging into your thigh. You ground into him making his growl louder. In just a blink you were on your back with Wade in between your legs. 

"H-have you noticed my scent changed?" you asked through heavy panting. 

"Yep," he said while his nose was brushing over your scent glands. "More delicious. Makes me want to eat you up--yeah, she does taste better than pancakes and chimichangas--I think I'll have dessert now," he said. He was lowering himself but you stopped him. 

"I have to tell you something," you told him. He whimpers and whines at the delay of 'Nookie-time'. "I'm kind of scared how you'll react," you admitted. 

"Please tell me that you didn't sleep with Clint without me," he complains. 

"I'm starting to be worried about your crush with my best friend," you said. You cupped his cheeks o that he can lock eyes with you. 

"Don't worry, you're just enough for me," he pecks you on the lips. You thought he was going to pull back but he deepens it causing you to moan. 

"Wade, I need to tell you something," you murmur. 

"Then tell me," he said as his lips lingered on your neck. 

Who exhaled. You thought the best way to go about this was to rip the band-aid off. 

"I'm pregnant," you said. 

  
  
  



	14. Fifth & Sixth Year (George Weasley x OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the previous story on the other part of the series. I can't help but write about George! I will also continue the one with Sirius Black.

**AN: This is the closest picture I can find of how I picture Vega Black but with curly wild hair. Enjoy.**

 

Vega is his.

_His._

Merlin, is he dreaming?

He had to be because he has Vega pressed against the wall with her legs around his waist snogging her like he couldn’t live without it. But after their first snog, he is not sure if he can live without it.

They were now in the broom cupboard on their break between classes. One of her soft yet impatient hands under his shirt feeling his torso while the other was grasping his hair for dear life. George wasn’t any less impatient either. Though he didn’t want to take things to far, not knowing what she’s comfortable with. He kept one hand in her dark locks while the other one skimmed over her upper thigh under her skirt.

The cupboard was so small that George reveled in being completely engulfed in aroused scent that drove him crazy. He didn’t realize how turned on he was until Vega teased him about it.

“Oh,” she pulled back a bit and looked down between them. She smirked at him. “I’m pretty sure that’s not your wand.” George flushed with embarrassment. Instead of an apology, Vega pulls him tighter against her with her legs around his waist and grounds into him making a guttered moan emit from his throat.

He clenched his eyes shut. And three seconds later, Vega gently pushes him back taking him by surprise.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she laughs at him. She fixes her uniform and runs her fingers through her hair even though it does nothing to tame it. Her hair always looks like ‘sex hair’. “We have Transfigurations in three minutes.”

 

Lee and Jordan had detention. George thanked Merlin that the rest of his roommates were out. But he knew it was a matter of time before they come back since curfew still was earlier than usual with Sirius Black on the run.

But that didn’t matter anymore.

He has Vega Black in his bed. Of course everything is…PG.

Well, PG-13 if he can help it.

They were continuing from their actions from earlier in the day. George thought about teasing her for revenge after what she did and left him with a boner to fix and having him late for Transfigurations to fix the problem.

“You little devil,” he groaned when her lips attacked his scent gland. One of the most sensitive parts of his body after…well, his throbbing member that’s poking her in the thigh.

 “I like to think I’m a minx,” she corrects him. Vega was on top of him. In full control of the situation. George could only bask in the pleasure that she was giving him. While she nibbled on his neck, she grinds into his groin making him gasp with bliss. George thought even after two weeks of ‘courting’ (dating), Vega was the aggressive one. She was being more and bolder when snogging. He didn’t know how far he should take it on his part. Merlin, he thought. He hated how hesitant he became with her when they started to be in a romantic relationship. Her being an omega and him an alpha brought up all new rules on _permission_.  

He slowly brought his hands from the small of her back to her bottom cupping them. Making her hips roll into him. George could feel her nails digging into his shoulders. She arched her back making her throw her head back when a moan erupted from her bruised lips.

“More,” she moans. George was happy to oblige. He rested his forehead on her shoulder. His panting breath hitting her neck. He bit his lip with the thought of it being her neck. He pecked her on the nape of it.  

 “Can I?” he rasped.

“Please,” she begs with one hand woven into his red hair. George was a bit happy that he decided to grow his hair out. He surged to her neck, and sunk his teeth into but only lightly so that it wouldn’t be mistaken as a bonding mark. But just the thought of bonding with her sent him to another sense of euphoria. George then licked and sucked on the bite he delivered.

George had to believe he did something to deserve this in the other life because as soon as a squeal of pleasure left Vega’s pretty little mouth…

Fred and Lee opened the door. Maybe it was his fault for the not charming his bed and closing the curtains so they couldn’t hear but damn.

“Merlin, you’ve been datin’ for two weeks. Keep it in your pants,” Fred groaned when he saw them in their position.

 

 

 “ _Stop,”_ Vega whines as she feels George’s kisses on her bare shoulder. He couldn’t help it. Studying was such a bore and he couldn’t stand or sit still. With the pressure to do well on her OWLs and then with her father _still_ on the loose and now breaking into the school; it didn’t add well to her stress levels. Her grades dropped majorly (not by much since having an Acceptable grade instead of Outstanding might as well be a Troll for her grades).

“I can’t,” his tone matching hers. They’ve been going at it like crazy with the heavy snogging and then suddenly she stops. Is she mental? She can’t just do that when her body was right there begging to be touched and lips to be attacked by his.

“How ‘bout you study?” Vega asked him with a raised eyebrow. Her gray eyes piercing into his. She rolled her eyes when George’s fingers trailed along her upper thigh under her skirt. His lip jutted out into a pout when he felt fabric.

“Why the bloody hell are you wearing leggings,” he whimpers.

 “Because it’s cold,” he could tell that she’s lying. She tried to look away from his playful stare but he grabbed her chin lightly and making her look at him. He smirked when he saw her bite her lip as a flush of pink rose from her cheek.  She finally pouted that made him want to snog her silly. “Because of your…hands,” she finally admits.

Merlin, Vega, and her fetish with hands.

“They’re really distracting,” she said timidly. “And I need to study.” She rests her forehead against his shoulder.

“And you know I can’t let you do that,” he told her. He wrapped an arm around her pulling against his. His hand snaking under her shirt at the small of her back while the other one stayed on her thigh. “You should have gone out with Davies if you want to study all the time,” he said with a hint of disgust. He recalled the Ravenclaw male having a thing for her last year since she had higher scores than him in potions.

“Sod off,” she shoved him playfully before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him in. Vega bit his bottom lip playfully before taking what’s hers. She pulled back after a few minutes of them fighting for dominance. “Davies is boring. I like my men redheaded with a knack at pranking.”

“Good thing Fred likes Angelina,” he mutters before pressing his lips against hers.

 

“Why are you pouting?” George asked her over dinner. They just found out that their school will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament and he is buzzing with excitement. The money they could use for their shop they’ll open after graduation.

 “Because maybe I don’t want you to enter the tournament?” she mumbles. The twins’ head pops up when that reached their ears.

“You know, you could try to join too. You’re pretty wicked at dueling and a quick thinker,” Fred said.

“Yeah, but there has been plenty of deaths and I would like to avoid that,” she said. Some small part of him didn’t want her to try to enroll. She was in the middle of danger was not good for his heart.

George noticed how different she’s been acting for the last couple of weeks. She was fine before the World Cup but afterward when she went to a  mysterious place she couldn’t talk about with her mother. Goerge may not be in Ravenclaw but he’s not stupid. It just so happened that Sirius Black stopped trying to come into Hogwarts and not been seen as much? He also knows it when Vega is keeping a secret from him. She’s pretty obvious like that. But he knows it would take no time for her to bust from keeping it so long.

 

She was fidgeting. A lot. Biting her lip and not looking him in the eye.

“Tell me,” he finally tells her. He shuts the curtains on his bed and then wrapped his arms around her trapping her in his embrace. “I won’t judge...much,” he teased.

Vega sighed. “So…mom went somewhere back in June just for two days and then came back all glowing and crying at the same time,” she starts. “Next thing I know she fidgets like she is scared to tell me about something.”

“Like Mother like daughter.”

“She tells me we are going to a place,” she said. “I went and next thing I know I'm facing to face with my father.” She paused as she looked up at him. “I screamed, of course. But…yeah. I finally got to know my dad without me being in diapers babbling like an idiot.”

“I heard how…critical it can be for an Omega  pup and their alpha father to bond during the childhood and if they haven’t been around for a while…” he trailed off.

“It was awkward. Still is. I only saw him that once and for the first time I couldn’t talk. And you know how I love to talk,” she grumbles.

“One of the things I love about you,” he comments.

“But…I guess it’s not about me,” she said. “Maybe…ugh, this is mental but he only knew me for three years. And when he told me what happened with the Potters,” she then started to explain the whole dilemma. “It made me angry. That he would rather sit in the prison and rot there not caring that no one knows the truth but once Harry bloody Potter is close to danger because of a rat then, of course, he runs away for his godson. It may be selfish for me to think that—

\--it’s not selfish,” he said. “You haven’t had a father in thirteen or so years and he finally breaks out of prison and for Harry, not you.”

“And you know the worst part of that meeting?’ she asked. “I told him that right before I floo’d out. Mom was giving me her judgmental eyes. I knew she was ready to lecture me but instead she punished me with her miserable scent and whimpering.”

“Your scent is starting to get there too,” he comments, noticing how her usual scent was starting to sour a bit since she was depressed and on the verge of crying.

“Right after I told him, god, I was a bit happy how miserable he felt afterward,” she said.

 

“ _Merlin,”_ his eyes never left Vega as she slowly walked down the stairs. He always thought Gryffindor's red looked lovely on her and was shocked that she didn’t choose that as their color for the Yule ball. But now he can see why she chose a beautiful icy powder blue [gown](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/251709066652348372/) instead. It was quite lovely for a young lady her age. Nothing too revealing. A slight deep ‘V’ of coverage showing with the lace trimmings. The silk gown covered with lace floral patterns that give it a whimsical appearance.

“You look beautiful,” he compliments her as soon as she was in front of him. Vega flushed at the praise.

“And you look quite handsome,” she said to him.

 

It’s not like George planned for their night to go down a way different route like this. He thought he would just dance a bit and snog and said good evening and wank off before going to bed. But no, Vega had other plans. Vega might love his hands and his lips on hers but she also has a thing for ‘pretty words’ (what Fred mocks him for).

_They snuck off to the Astronomy tower (since Snape was on a warpath for catching those snogging in the cupboards). He didn’t necessarily pushed her against the stone wall and have his way with her. As he turned to his date, seeing Vega in the moonlight (as cheesy as it sounds) he couldn’t help but tell her how beautiful she looked._

_“I really never had an interest in astronomy when we had to take it our first and second year,” he started. Her steel gray eyes now looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. “But…I guess I couldn’t help but learn about the Vega constellation.”_

_“Oh, really?” she raised an eyebrow._

_“This would be so romantic if it was summer,” he comments. His eyes now at the night sky. “Since the Vega star can only be seen in the summer. You kind of remind me of that.”_

_“Of what?” her voice hoarse._

_“I don’t know,” he smiled timidly with a shrug. “You say something about a spark, right? So…with you, it’s like when I see you…you’re like the Vega star—or the Sirius one since that’s the brightest star. Vega might be the fifth brightest star but—as corny as this souds—you light up my world.”_

_“Merlin,” she whispers. Then a teasing smile appears. “That is corny.”_

_It didn’t take long for the pair to make it to the Room of Requirement. Vega was under him panting as his long pale fingers were running over her smooth skin under her dress that was bunched up over her hips. His fingers skimming over her thighs that were wide open welcoming him in. George settled between them. Her nails digging into his shoulder as he grinds into her. His trousers feeling tighter and tighter the more she reciprocates._

_George pulls back, breathing heavenly. He gazed at her. Her full lips bruised and swollen from their passionate snogging. Her slender neck peppered with love bites. Her previously perfectly curled hair now wild and untamed._

_“Like what you see?” she teased him when she noticed he was only staring._

_“Definitely.” He sighs. Vega is more of a shower when it comes to getting what she wants. And George could understand her hints. At this moment, one hand that was on his shoulder now gripping the waistband of his trousers. Unbuttoning them. She was now giving him her ‘bedroom eyes’ as she bit her lower lip._

_“Then what’s stopping you,” she jutted her lower lip out, pouting._

_“I…was just…thinking,” he said. Merlin, Vega was such a minx. A siren or half vela since it’s taking all of his control not to run her at this moment. Her arousal fueled scent suffocating him making him throb with need. He whimpered a bit (he would deny to this day) when Vega took the plunge and dove her hand into his boxer-briefs. A moan escaping his mouth as she wrapped her hand around his member._

_“W-w-w-wait,” he stutters. She raised an eyebrow._

_“You want me to wait,” her voice soft yet seductive._

_“I mean,” he gulped. His train of thought almost fading as her thumb circled over the head of his cock. He grabbed her wrist trying to stop her. “…I really…I love you.”_

_Out of all the scenarios he managed first saying this to her, this would be close to the last._

_She stopped her ministrations but her hand was still around him._

_“You know, you don’t have to say that just because I want you, Georgie,” she said.  He narrowed his eyes at her._

_“It’s not that, you prat,” he said “I just…I don’t want this to be some rut in the sheets real quick before we get caught. I want…damn I sound like a bird, I want this to be—_

_\--special?” she interrupted._

_“Yeah.”_

_She finally releases her grasp from his member._

_“I love you, too,” she said with a wide smile._

_Geroge never doubted it but it was nice to hear instead of imagining it._

_“I…think our first time should be…” he wrung his hands. “I want to bond with you.”_

_“Okay…I would like that, too.”_

_“How soon?” The law was that you had to be at least seventeen years old to bond. Usually, people would wait until after graduating but George couldn’t wait any longer than he had to._

_“I’m assuming you want to wait until we’re seventeen?” he nods. “Okay, we might as well wait until graduation—_

_\--Merlin, no. I don’t think I can wait another year.”_

_“Okay, then. I turn seventeen in May so, June it is?”_

_“Why June?” he whines._

_“Because us bonding on my birthday—we might as well walk right up to Snape to expel us. They’ll know that we slept together at Hogwarts.” She explained._

_George hates it when she makes sense at the worst of times. “Fine,” he groans. After ten seconds of contemplating what they should do next—since he pretty much did a rain check on fucking—then a thought popped into his head. A goofy grin taking place._

_“I know that look,” Vega said. “What do you have planned?”_

_He was not just going to leave the night like that. Vega was ready with open legs to take him and he **rejected** her. That doesn’t mean that she wouldn’t take an alternative route. _

_And that’s why George was on his knees with her legs draped over his shoulder. He never tried this before and the thought of mucking this up scares the shite out of him but he had been wanting to try this ever sine he heard from a bloke a year ahead of him during ‘locker room’ talk talking about how he ate a girl out. It was actually when he was fifteen in his fifth year when he heard about it.  Some younger players of the quidditch team shuddering with disgusted expressions. He could understand why they would have been grossed out by the thought of doing that._

_But at this moment, he loved it._

_He loved that only two simple parts of him are making the most seductive sounds come out of Vega’s mouth. That only his tongue and fingers are making her react like this._

_Not only was her moans music to his ears but her taste. As soon as he took one lap of it, he had to have more._

_George loved how she felt around his finger too. So warm, silky, and tight. He was pretty relieved that he went this route because if just having a finger in her is causing him to almost cum in his pants then he can imagine how embarrassed he would feel if he came too soon with her._

_But the one thing that he could say is his favorite part was her moaning his name. Begging and pleading for more. And how she finally reached her peak and gripped his head as she climaxed._

_He couldn’t help but have a smug grin. “Six more months,” he said._

_Her eyes glazed as she panted. “Six more months.”_

 

 

 

 


	15. Bonding (Sirius Black x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly a drabble but i'll write more!

 

 

They’ve been like this for almost twenty minutes. His arms wound around her waist tightly as he cradled her against his chest on the old dusty floors.

It has been almost fourteen years since he last seen his omega. To feel her touch. To taste her alluring scent. And here it was. Just within his touch.

“I’m here, love,” he finally spoke after twenty minutes of silence. The anger and sadness he once felt now leaving him. He didn’t know what to expect when Remus told him he would bringing [Name] over. He had told him that she never moved on. That she was outcasted because of him. It was about fifteen or sixteen years ago when he told her that he would make sure that she wouldn’t regret choosing him. And now here they are. A broken family. An alpha who is a wanted man with a daughter who’s grown up without a father figure in her life. [Name] having to live with the whispers and judgments of her peers. Sirius did not expect her to instantly throw her arms around him and recite the poem he said to her when she was only sixteen. It’s been thirteen years and he had doubts that her love would waiver for him.

Sirius could feel it. The throbbing painful bond of not being able to mend over the years of separation now attempting to restore itself.

With trembling fingers, he touched her cheeks, brushing her tears away. “I’m here,” he repeats.

She took the hand from her cheek and pecked it. “Yeah…you’re here.”

 

“You’re making me feel shy,” she flushed as she felt his eyes bore into her as she poured him some tea. “Stop staring,” she throws a napkin at Sirius.

His smile widens. “I can’t. The last time I saw you…you were screaming and crying…and young.”

She raised an eyebrow at his last observation. “Areshole, are you saying I’m old?”

“No, because that means that I’m admitting I’m old,” he teased. “You’ve aged gracefully. You look not a day over twenty-seven,” he compliments her. She rolled her eyes at his flirting. One thing hasn’t changed from him. His charm ever much the same. But Sirius was telling the truth. She may not look like she was twenty anymore but she was still radiant as ever. Him on the other hand.

“Stop it,” she takes hold of one of his hands. “You’ve been in Azkaban for thirteen years. If anything, you came out better than I expected,” she leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

He scoffed. “You should have seen me when I finally found Peter,” He said with a growl. The anger for the rat boiling over again. “I looked like utter shit. You would of high-tailed up the hills if you laid eyes on me.”

“You and your looks,” she said. “You was always the vain one out of us, huh?”

“So…tell me about Vega,” he finally asked her. With Remus, he only knew a few details since he never been in one place long enough with being a werewolf.

“If I didn’t know I’ve given birth to her I would have wondered who is her mother,” [Name] joked. “She’s you in every way. She may be a realistic quick thinker like me but she’s also reckless and so chivalrous,” she said with a shudder.

“She is a Gryffindor.”

“Yeah she is,” she agreed. A smile then widening when a thought popped into her head. Sirius raised an eyebrow at her demeanor. “And I assume you know she’s dating now?”

Sirius instantly frowned “Ah, yes. The Weasley boy.” In all truth, if it was to be anyone (besides Harry, of course) a Weasley would have been perfect for her. He could care less about them being pureblood and distant cousins many generations ago. But because of what they stood for. They were on the same par with the Longbottoms and Potters yet with less money but still plenty of love.

“Her third year, a Hufflepuff asked her to Hogsmeade. She said yes,” Sirius could tell how much [Name] was enjoying this.

“A Hufflepuff,” it was almost as bad as a Slytherin. Sirius would be content with his daughter being friends with one but to be courting? He wanted Vega to have a brave Gryffindor Alpha.

“Of course, that didn’t go well as you can see since she is dating George Weasley,” [Name] said with a shrug. “I should be getting back anyways. She is possibly wondering where I’ve gone.” Sirius full attention was now on her.

“How ‘bout bringing her over?” he asked her. Heart racing at her answer.

[Name] smiled at him brightly. “Okay. Just don’t expect her to hop into your arms calling you, ‘Daddy’ like she uses to.”

Sirius has seen multiple photos of his little girl (which she isn’t anymore) but seeing her in person was a whole other story. He could understand why [Name] made a joke about her not being Vega’s mother. The Black genes were strong with Vega. Dark wild and wicked hair with steel blue-grey eyes. She inherited her mother’s petite height and womanly figure (which made him cry in anguish on the inside that this is not his little princess anymore).

She didn’t notice him yet. Her eyebrows furrowed in that cute way that was similar to her mother’s. Lips pursed as she observed her dusty and old surroundings.

“I think you and me have different views on what a ‘surprise’ suppose to be,” Vega said sarcastically. “Why am I here?”

“Veg—

Before he could say her name, she whipped around and screamed in surprise at the sight of him. Maybe it has to do with the fact that he snuck behind her and not said a word or maybe because he is still a wanted criminal.

“Bloody hell,” she narrows her eyes at him. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he joked.

“Sirius,” [Name] scolds him for such a bad taste of humor.

“Sorry,” he told his daughter who was staring at him like she was trying to solve her Runes homework. “So, um…” he frowned when he noticed her scent. He couldn’t get much of a trace of her’s since it was overtaken by the scent of an Alpha’s. [Name] must have read his thoughts since she answered, “She’s wearing George’s tee.”

“It’s comfortable,” she said timidly.

“How ‘bout a cuppa?” he changed the subject.

They sat there in awkward silence. [Name] trying to help them bond but thirteen years apart already severed that fresh father-daughter bond between them. He only had three years with her. [Name] explained to Sirius that the only one to count as a father-figure in her life would be Remus and they formed a bond (even though he is a beta and just came back into her life after three years of having a nomadic life). Sirius couldn’t help but sulk for the rest of the night when Remus broke the news to him that his own daughter has formed a ‘father-daughter’ bond with his best mate. Yeah, Remus is her goddaughter but still.

“So who framed you if you didn’t kill the Potters,” she finally asked. “I assume it’s not true unless Mum doesn’t care about being bonded to a serial killer.” He could tell that she was attempting a joke on the last comment.

That’s when Sirius explained the whole ordeal to her. She didn’t say anything (which shocked him since [name] told him that Vega has a motor mouth). The only indication she gave that she was listening was her furrowing of eyebrows and pursing her lips every time he mentioned Peter.

She had no questions afterward. But for some reason, Sirius sensed that something was wrong. That she had something to say since she had a tell (like her mother) by fidgeting and biting her lower lip.

“Well, I guess we’ll be heading out.” [Name] said when she noticed the tension in the dining room.

[Name] and Vega stepped in front of the fireplace but before [Name] threw the powder into it, Vega turned around with fierce eyes.

“So…you left prison for Harry,” she asked. Sirus’ heart raced. He knew what was coming. If he could name only one con about the Blacks’ trait he loathed (even within himself) it would be their temper. “While Mum was miserable for years, you left because of him. Uncle Moony had to help me since Mum was in St. Mungo’s because of the severed bond. You could have escaped. She wouldn’t have cared that you being a fugitive.”

“Vega—

\--Don’t,” she said before turning to [Name]. “I want to leave.”

* * *

 

[Name] visited for the rest of the summer but Vega on the other hand…

She rather spends her summer alone in her Mum’s flat in the Muggle world. He was itching to write to her at Hogwarts.

“Has she said anything yet…” he asked [Name]. She forced a small smile at him.

“Vega has a certain, uh, way she goes about things when she’s angry,” she said. “She doesn’t let it bottle up. She’ll just vent it out but now. She went straight to her room when we got back home. It took three days for her to say something. Barged into my room ranting about how much of a prick her father is.”

Sirius couldn’t help but feel a bit bitter about not knowing his daughter’s mannerisms when she’s angry.

“But she also has a tendency to feel guilty after blowing up on someone like that unless they deserve it,” she explained.

“Do you think I deserve it?” he asked her. “Are…are you angry at me for not escaping sooner?”

[Name] sighed.

“When Remus explained what happened,” she paused, “Only an inkling in me felt a bit angry that you left after seeing Peter in the Daily Prophet.”

Sirius sighed. “I just…felt completely numb. My best friend died because I told them that Peter would be the best choice as the secret keeper. It took me about a couple of months before I found out Peter was alive that the Dementors can’t sense animals.”

She nods. “Okay…I’ll tell her next time I see her.”

“About this bond…do you think it can mend?” he asked her.

[Name] grabbed both of his hands. “Which one?” Sirius smiled slightly. [Name] is from Ravenclaw after all.

“Both.”

“With us…” she trailed off.

“I’m not letting you go,” he growled.

“Like hell, I would let you,” she shot back with a smirk. “Bonds can be mended. May take some time but it can. Ya know…Remus was my first.”

Sirius choked on some air and growled afterward. “ _What_?”

“Mind out of the gutter, you arse,” she kicked him lightly. “I meant, living with such a traditionally purist family made it hard to form bonds. Not like any of them was loving. More detached. So my first genuine friend was Remus. Didn’t do it on purpose. Didn’t know he was doing it on purpose. Just happened,” she shrugged. “Lily was next. Then…Severus—

\-- _Snivellus_ ,” he growled.

“Yeah,” she said not daring to look ashamed.

“What number was I?” he raised an eyebrow. He couldn’t help but ask. Friendship bonds were pretty common. Usually, happens without one realizing until it’s too late. James became his first platonic bonding in only one month. Remus was his second after six months. Peter…took actually a year. After that, he became more cautious. [Name] became his fourth platonic during his f year after that Christmas of sending letters all through the break.ourth

“Hmm, well you did hate me for about two or three years,” she said. “So…maybe number five?”

“Only five after that many years?”

“I don’t go bonding with anyone all willy-nilly,” she scoffed. “Back to the subject, Before he became a teacher I haven’t seen him for a couple of years. Bond mended just like that,” she said with a snap of her fingers.

“I always worried about how close your friendship with him was,” he mumbles.

She shoved him playfully. “Me and you are going to be fine. Will take some time,” she told him. “Vega is pretty welcoming when it comes to friends. So it won’t be a problem with you, okay?”

“That is a problem,” he growls. Sirius hates the sound of his daughter forming platonic bonds with anyone. And he bets all the galleons in his vault that she formed her first ones with the Weasley Twins.

“Oh, look at you,” she grins at him. “Being such an ‘Alpha’ father, it’s cute.”

He rolled his eyes yet fighting a smile.


	16. Crazy in Love (I'm WHAT?!?) part 2 (deadpool x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. I've had too much on my plate.

 

For the first time since you met Wade, he’s speechless.

He was still hovering over you, frozen with his mouth open, and eyes dazed as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. You really wished you grabbed a camera to remember the moment when you finally was able to shut  _the_ Wade Wilson with only two words. But this is a serious moment. You can not be your usual playful self. 

“Wade, please say something,” the words you would never think you would have to ask him.

Wade finally pushed himself up. “Fuck me,” he groans.

You couldn’t help but say, “Later, but tell me what you’re thinking.”

You could hear the mercenary whine as he rubbed his hand over his face.

“This is not the reaction I pictured when I planned on telling you this,” you said slowly with a hint of fear.

“My boner’s gone,” he pouts

“Really?”

“What did you expect when you said yo—you’re… _ugh,”_  he groans dramatically.

“Pregnant,” you clarified for the alpha. You could sense how distressed the alpha was. The scent was literally suffocating you. It was unusual. Usually the familiar and comfortable scent of Wade Wilson was soothing. It was different now. It put you on edge.

“ _How,”_ Wade asked.

You raised an eyebrow at the man. “Didn’t you go to health class? When an alpha—

\--but I always used a condom when you were in heat,” he cuts you off. Wade stood up from the bed and began pacing around your room.

“Bruce said I didn’t have to be in heat to be pregnant,” you explained. “Especially when you have ‘super-swimmers’.”

“Uh…super swimmers?”

“Yeah, that’s what Tony called it. The experiments that were done on you did something to your fertility,” you explained further.

Wade opened his mouth to retort but clamped it shut after much thought. He shook his head. “I don’t even want to know how Tony found out?”

“Uh…” you smiled sheepishly at him. “All of them know.”

You didn’t know what to think when you see Wade reach for his hoodie. He pulled on his pants quietly.

“Wade…talk to me. What are you thinking?” you asked him.

“You really don’t need to know what my thoughts are, babe,” he finally said. You knew that he had ‘conversations’ with himself and sometimes that other person in his head would always put Wade down. That’s why you always tried to be more affectionate than you usually are to the man.

You reached for the alpha but he stepped back. “Wade, you better tell me what you’re thinking or I’ll get the wrong idea about you packing up about to leave.”

“Maybe you’re thinking the right idea,” he shrugged.

“And that idea is?” you pressed on.

Wade sighed. “I can’t do this. I can’t be a father.”

You growled at the alpha. “Yes, you can. You’re just choosing not to be one.”

The omega side of you was on edge. This was an unplanned pregnancy and you knew what could be going through his mind. The thought of getting...an…ugh, you couldn’t even think of the word without the omega side of you snarling at the thought of it. This child growing inside of you is the result of you and Wade’s love—as corny as that sound.

“[Name]…”

“Don’t [Name] me, Wade,” you were livid now. “This is the second time you’re walking out on me. There will not be a second chance.”

 

“Want me to kill him?” Clint asked you. He was crouched in front of you with a frown on his face. Your head was on Natasha’s lap as she played with your hair trying to comfort you.

“He can’t be killed,” you reminded the male-omega.

“Not with that attitude, he can’t,” Natasha mused.

You’ve been moping on the couch for the past two days secretly hoping that Wade would come crawling back . You might have said you wouldn’t have forgiven him but that was complete bullshit. You loved the crazy mercenary alpha. You both might not have had the ‘serious’ talk. The last time you had a ‘serious’ talk with him as when you both were defining the relationship between you two. But the ‘L’ word was never said between the both of you. Claiming was never said. You groaned. Oh, how you would of love for Wade to claim you and be your alpha.

 “Stop moping. It’s becoming contagious,” Clint whined. He pinched your cheek trying to get a reaction out of you. You groaned and slapped his hand away.

“Quit it. I can’t help it,” you said. “I’m emotional.”

“Do you know how far along you are?” Natasha asked you.

You thought about it. It’s not like you can pin point it since your sex life with Wade was a regular routine. “I don’t know…”

“What are your symptoms?” the calming voice of Dr. Bruce Banner asked you. You brought your head up from Natasha’s lap.

“Bruce? When did you get here?”

“Ten minutes,” he replied as he walked into the living room where the three ex-SHIELD agents resided. “So…your symptoms?”

“Um,” you trailed off thinking about what you’ve been suffering through in the past two weeks.

“Weight gain,” Clint answered for you. “Your boobs are way bigger.”

“I feel like shit,” you added.

“You should take some prenatal vitamins,” Bruce advised. “And set an appointment with the OBGYN and a practitioner. You should also—

\--whoa, one thing at a time, doctor,” you teased him. Bruce’s advice was comforting.

Then Tony had to ruin. You could hear the alpha leave the elevator. You turned to see him with his tablet in hand searching on it. “So fun face,” he announces as he makes his way to sit beside Bruce. “Hey, Science Bro, I missed you.” He then turns to you. “Sex is amazing when you’re pregnant.”

“According to what?” Clint asked.

“on the website: whattoexpect.com, it said that sex is more stimulating to the woman. Your blood pressure lowers. Your immune system is better.”

“Of course you would look something like that up,” you rolled your eyes at him.

“Hey, I thought I was helping.” Tony pouts.

“It’s not like I’m going to be having sex soon,” you pouted along with him. You really missed sex. You haven’t had it with Wade in—

\--it’s been three days, right?” Clint guessed.

`’How the hell do you know that?” Tony and you asked the archer. Clint shrugged with an impish grin.

“I just know when my best friend had a good fuck,” he shrugged. “You would have this weird grin and walk funny. You smell like slick  _and_ Wade.”

“Am I the only one who thinks your relationship is weird? A bit too close?” Tony asked.

“Says the guy who practically clings to Bruce,” you retort.

“Hey, Bruce deserves to be coddled and clinged too,” Tony ranted.

You wrapped your arm around the archer and pulled him into a side hug. “So is Clint. Phil’s not around lately so I can’t leave him alone too long.”

“Hey, don’t bring Phil into it,” he pinched you on the side earning him a slap in the head. Clint didn’t leave it alone. He could care less that you were leaning against Natasha. He hands went to your stomach, trying to tickle you. You tried to push him off but he pulled you to the floor with him.

 All three of the Avengers watched as the two fo you rolled on the floor like siblings. Just when Clint had the upperhand you kicked back with your knee. You was about to pounce on him but you felt two warm hands on your arms.

“That’s enough,” you hear the soft voice of Bruce. “Clint, you should be less violent with your pregnant friend.”

“You guys are like children,” Natasha said from the sofa.

 

It took about two months for you to see Wade again. You weren’t expecting it. It took about two weeks for you to finally stop moping around and be uplifted by how the Avengers tried to fill that void.

It all started with someone hacking JARVIS. Then someone set some explosions on the middle floors.

You didn’t realize until you woke up from your usual afternoon nap. You’ve been more fatigue because of the pregnancy. You woke up because you and the little munchkin inside of you was craving hot Cheetos dipped in vanilla ice cream. Just when walked into your living room, you noticed something was wrong. You had ‘pregnancy’ brain so you couldn’t put your finger on it. The lights was not turning on like JARVIS usually helps with. He didn’t greet you (yes you called the AI a  _he,)._

“JARVIS?” you whispered.

Silence.

You are an ex-agent. You stayed calm as you slowly walked to the kitchen. You knew that you had a gun hidden in the cupboards. You could smell that there was an intruder in your kitchen. You quickly reached for the knife but he grabbed you and shoved you into the front of the fridge. The scent was recognizable.

The hand around your neck tightened.

“Oh, lookey, here,” the gruff voice whispered into your ear. He leaned in; his chest against yours pinning you to the fridge. “Someone finally filled up with their pups, [Name]?”

“Brock,” you growled at the alpha.  _Hydra_.

“Glad you still remember me,” he sounded smug. You could tell that he was trying to intimidate you.

“What do you want?” you said through pants. “Because you couldn’t have come here just to say congratulations.”

“It’s a shame,” he ignored your question. “I really wanted to fill you with my kn—

you had enough of this. You headbutted him in the nose causing him to rear back. You scrambled to the other side of the kitchen—an thank you, god, you found one of Wade’s hiding spots of his weapons. You pulled out a gun and hurried to aim but he dodged.

Your floor vibrated from the explosion from downstairs.  _Fuck, I hope Natasha is okay,_  you thought since her floor is right under yours.

You could tell that you were getting rusty since you didn’t notice that there was  _two_ other Hydra agents on your floor. Just when you was about to crawl to the other side of the island in your kitchen, you were knocked down. The gun that was in your hand slid to the other side of the kitchen.

Being an agent, you were trained to be unemotional and always calculating on what to do next. All of that training went out the window ever since you found out that a life was growing inside of you. 

The tears spilled from your eyes. “ _Please,”_  you begged. The guy straddling you laughed at your misery.

“Aw, look, she’s begging,” he teased her.

Your vision became blurry because of your tears. Your head swimming because you were hyperventilating and couldn’t catch your breath.

 _“You just made [Name] cry. That’s a no-no,”_  that voice—the voice that made you sob with happiness. “ _Don’t cry, baby. Daddy’s here.”_ That didn’t help your emotions.

 

“Whoa, you got fat,” Wade finally said after killing two of the Hydra soilders. Brock managed to run down the stairs but Wade was in no hurry to get him.

You replied with vomit. All over his shoes. You couldn’t help it. Blood was everywhere.

“I hate you,” you lied to him.

“And I love you,” he shrugged.

What? You grabbed the first thing you can from the kitchen—an old box of pizza you had from last night—and threw it at the mercenary. “Really?” he asked you.

“I hate you,” you repeated. Your lower lip quivered as you tried to fight the tears.

“Forgive me?”

“Fuck you.”

“I deserve that,” he sighed.

“Why’d you come back?”

“Because some stupid part of me couldn’t sit around while your building exploded,’ he explained. “Yeah, you live with the avengers but that does not mean shit to me when my pregnant omega is here.”

“I’m not yours. You left, you asshole.”

“I know. I should get going before Clint and Natasha come up here.”

“Oh, no you don’t,” you grabbed him by the arm. “Why did you leave?”

 ‘Because I love you.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” you wanted to hear those words for the longet but you couldn’t believe them after all this time. After leaving you for about two months.

“you don’t believe me?”

“No, I don’t. you left me,” you said.

“This is going to be the most cliché thing I will ever say,” he began. “I am not father material.”

“You’re not boyfriend material but that didn’t stop me,” you defended him.

“But come on. I talk to myself. I have tendencies to kill people. I cuss, like, a lot. I am emotionally stunted when it comes to affection. I have people after me, babe. Once they find out I have a baby, they are going to use to to get to me. I can’t have that.’

“So you decided for yourself that it would be best to leave me?” you asked.

“Yep.”

After a beat of silence you said, “I love you.” He dropped both of his katanas when you gave him the magic words.

“You what?”

“I love your psycho tendencies to want to kill someone. Does that make me crazy? Maybe,” you shrugged. “I love your dirty mouth  _and_ mind. I love that you’re new at affection so I can show you what it is like. I don’t care that you have people after you. I worked for SHIELD. I have enemies, too. And I live in the most safest place with the strongest people.”

“Yet, you where almost killed.”

“Schematics,” you waved it off. “So that’s why you left. To protect me? That is cliché and cheesy of you.”

“What can I say? I’m a romantic.” You could tell that his eyes are not on your swollen stomach. He hesitated before touching it.

“She/He is the size of an avocado,” you said. “She/He can hear, ya know. I talk to her/him every night.”

Wade crouched down so that he would be facing your stomach that is peeking from under your too small of a shirt. “Hey, little guy—or girl. Whatever you wanna be called. I’m your daddy. Warning, I’m ugly. Like my face is swiss cheese. So hopefully you won’t cry everytime you lay eyes on me. So don’t get made because I warned you.”

“You’re silly.”

He looked up at you. “How ya feel about making this official?”

Your mouth went dry at the question. “Um…what?”

Wade went on one knee. “I don’t have a ring. All I can afford for you right now is a Ring Pop? Strawberry would be best. I love strawberries. So how you feel about making this a real thing?”

“You’re not saying this just because I’m fat with your child?” you asked him.

“Nope. Actually, this kind of helped encourage me. If anything, you being pregnant is a good thing. A happy accident. Now no other alphas won’t put their grubby hands on you.”

“Oh?” you raised an eyebrow. “so this was all part of your plan.”

“Yep,” he lied. “So can we have make up sex? I’ve read that pregnant sex is amazin.”

And the sex was mind blowing.

Wade couldn’t wait. He fucked you on the couch from behind. His eyes rolled back. He was almost at his peak. He knew he couldn’t last as long as usual. You were so tight, wet, and warm, wrapped around his member. He could hardly think.

“Oh, fuck, I’m bout to—

“—[Name] are you okay?” Clint’s voice called out to you. You lifted your head from the arm on the sofa to see Clint coming from the emergency stairs. Natasha and Steve right behind him.

“Um…” it didn’t help that Wade did not stop moving.

You didn’t talk to Clint for two days since the prick shot an arrow at Wade while he was still _fucking_ you.

 

 


	17. Tony Stark x Reader (Christmas Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought i would write up some small one shots for the alphas real quick before christmas. This one was something that popped up randomly. sorry that it is kind of crappy.

What does one get their mate when he is in the Top 5 of the richest in the world? Materialistic things are the not the best for him. You could just let him sit in the workshop and supply an unlimited amount of coffee. That would be okay. Blowjob? That was a regular thing for your insatiable mate. But you wanted to give him something special gift.

Then a thought popped into your head when you thought of the many stories that he told you. You knew the genius since you were fourteen at MIT. Friends at first glance. He brought you to his home one Christmas break and you could tell he only liked visiting home to see one person.

Jarvis.

You could understand why. The man’s hot cocoa was to die for. He knew how to baked the most amazing cookies.

And that’s when the idea came.

 

“We’re going to give your daddy the best Christmas ever,” you said when your daughter, Maria, woken up from her nap. Her eyes widened at the idea of Christmas and Daddy. She bounced on her feet and held up her arms signally for her to get picked up.

“Best Christmas?” she repeated.

“Yep, you wanna help me?” you asked her as you led her out of her room.

“Yeah,” she nods her head enthusiastically.

 

Tony expected dinner. FRIDAY told him that his mate and daughter requested him in the dining room. As soon as the elevator doors opened, the delectable aroma that hit him all at once. He actually stood a few seconds too long in the elevator in a daze.

“Tony get your ass in here!” you yelled from the kitchen.

Tony shook himself from the daze before following the aroma. He was welcomed by the sight of his Omega, daughter, and Vision wearing matching frilly aprons with ‘Kiss the Cook’ in white cursive. “Isn’t this a sight?” he smiled at the two.

“We cooked!” Maria announced. She was sitting on the island in the kitchen.

“I can see that,” he took a few steps in before he was beside his beautiful omega. “Time to kiss my beautiful cook,” he teased before leaning over to peck his daughter on the cheek. “Do you require a kiss, too, Viz?”

“No, Mr. Stark.”

“Don’t forget about Mama,” Maria whines.

“Oh, I won’t forget,” he smirked. He wrapped his arm around her waist before dipping her and gave her a passionate kiss. “Should have warned her to close her eyes.”

“No problem with her knowing her daddy can’t get enough for me,” she teased before shoving him away lightly. “Now, I want you to change into your ugly Christmas sweater—it’s on the sofa—and then sit that sexy ass of yours in the dining room.”

“ _Language_ , [Name]. Not in front of the kid,” he warned her playfully. “And ugly sweater?”

“Yes, it’s a new Stark Family tradition,” she replies. “Now, go.”

 

“Did you really cook this?” he said as he eyed the food skeptically. He recalled the last time his mate tried to cook. He was with her and it was fun but it was not as easy as Pinterest promised.

“Yes, with the help of Brucie-bear last year,” she said. Tony did remember you being interested in cooking. You cooked for a whole week of different meals of curry from many countries.

“I don’t remember him teaching you how to cook lasagna,” he said.

“I was saving it for special occasions,” you shrugged.

“I helped,” Maria yells. “And so did Vision!”

“I bet it’ll taste amazing,” Tony winked at her. He was glad to see something different. He recalled many Christmas dinners and galas having turkey or ham. Lasagna reminded him of what Jarvis cooked him when he was feeling down when he was a child. He used to love spaghetti so much that he demanded to eat it every day. He wouldn’t but only about twice a month.

One day when Tony was kicked out of his father’s workshop, Jarvis thought it would be best to cook him something new and different yet similar to his favorite dish. It became a tradition ever since.

Tony finally was about to take a bite but paused when seeing that both of the novice cooks were watching him with anticipation. “Makin’ me shy when you’re watching me eat,” he teased before taking a bite. His reaction to the lasagna must have said it all since you threw a roll at him.

“Don’t look too surprised. I’m not that shitty at cooking,” you said.

“No throwing things at the table,” he scolds you. Tony turns to his daughter. “Your mommy might need to go into time out.”

“How bout you punish me later for being naughty,” you said, voice low and husky.

“That’s a promise,” he winks at you.

 

“Don’t you think that’s enough icing, Maria?” you asked your daughter. She was drenching her gingerbread with green icing.

“The Hulk is _green_ , mama,” like that was explanation enough.

“Yeah, _Mama_ ,” Tony said. “There is no such thing as too much green.”

“Like money”

“Yeah,” he shrugs as he iced his gingerbread man. For someone who has never baked and handwriting that is illegible l but he’s amazing with icing. You were envious of how neat yet adorable his gingerbread man was. Of course, he made an Iron Man gingerbread man. Gold and Red with a blue gumdrop center.

Vision decided to make a version of himself after Maria’s constant pleading. His was perfect, no surprise.

“Mine’s look ugly,” you pouted. You tried making a version of yourself in the gingerbread cookie but it was a disaster with frosting.

“Bet it taste delicious,” Tony said. He took a bite of it.

“You ate Mama!” Maria giggled.

“And she tastes delicious,” he winks at her. “But not as good as the real thing,” he whispers.

 

“How is the Hallmark channel making business because this is shit,” Tony said. It was was total shit. You thought Lifetime was corny and predictable but Hallmark takes the cake in those two categories.

“The perfect time to meet someone is to meet someone in the beginning of Christmas so you can marry them by Christmas,” Vision deducted. You realized that Vision has been watching a lot of television and since it’s the holiday season, he’s been binging on horrible Christmas movies.

“In conclusion, people love to see a fantasy. To live through the vapid lead female character,” you said.

“And why are we watching this?” Tony asked.

“Because…okay, I really don’t know why when _The Santa Clause_ is playing on _Freeform_ ,” you said as you checked the TV Guide.

“Maria would enjoy that …but she’s asleep,” he said. He ran his fingers through her hair as she slept on his lap.

“You know what that means,” you whisper in his ear. He gives you a smug smile.

 

“Why’d you stop?” you said through heavy breathing. You stared at him skeptically. You cupped his cheek, rubbing your thumb over his cheek. Your fingers trailed over his goatee that you loved feeling on your skin.

The room was dimmed. The only light came from the electric fireplace that you both were currently making love in front of. You both were still partially clothed—in ugly sweaters.

“How you feel about having another baby?” he asked you.

“Really?” he nods eagerly. “My heat starts next month.”

“Well, let get an early start,” he says before thrusting inside of you. He rested his forehead against yours. His eyes staring deep into yours. “ _Feel_ me,” he groaned. “ _Feel how much I want you. How much I love you._ ” It didn’t take long for him to make you cry his name until your voice was hoarse as he knotted you.

“Thanks for today,” he mumbles into your shoulder.

 

 


	18. Bruce x Reader (Christmas Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first christmas together and it gets hot and heavy. This is kind of crappy, sorry about that. I should have a Clint x Reader chapter by tomorrow.

For the first time in a long time, Bruce and you have the tower for yourself. Tony was with Pepper in Malibu since he rather have a warm, sunny summer. Natasha and Steve are on a mission trying to find Bucky. Thor was with Jane. And Clint was with…well, he’s pretty secretive about where he spent his free time. So now it is just Bruce and you. And there were no complaints from either side.

You woke up the day before Christmas to the feel of warm fingers on your skin. He was drawing on your waist as he hummed ‘Jingle Bell Rock’. You lifted your head up from the many fluffy pillows and smiled at the doctor.

“Mornin’,” you said, voice still groggy.

“Almost noon,” he said.

“We have the whole tower to ourselves,” you reminded him.

“But how bout we don’t spend the whole day in the tower?” he said, his voice soft. This took you by surprise. Out o all the people in the Avengers, you and Bruce are the least likely to want to leave the tower. The tower being the safest place for you and other people. You and Bruce had similar abilities that rely on control. He needs to control his temper and the ‘Other Guy’. You have to control your emotions that don't cause destruction surrounding you.

“You want to go outside?” you asked him, making sure.

“Is that okay?” he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you against him. His forehead rested against yours.

“Yeah.”

 

Fortunate for the both of you, you both were the least popular of the Avengers. You hardly went out in battle since you were still trying to control your abilities. No one knew who the Hulk was, so Bruce was safe. It was easy for the both of you to leave the tower without any cameras in your faces.

Since it was the middle of the day and the day before Christmas, the Rockefeller Rink was not as crowded as usual. Only a few couples and kids were there. You were a novice at skating so you relied on Bruce for guidance. Your arm linked with his as he guided you around the rink.

“This is fun,” he smiled at you.

“Yeah,” you agreed. It was a struggle but you managed to give him a peck on the cheek.

“I use to skate with my mom at a small lake when I was younger,” he mentioned. You full attention now on him. You liked these rare moments when he brought up the happy memories of his childhood. “Then we would go home and make homemade cookies. It wasn’t the best but…my mom made them,” he said sheepishly, pink tinting his cheeks.

“It’s special because you too made them together,” you said. You wished that you had something intimate, like a memory with your family to share with him. Your life was nothing but adventure and on the run. No parents to share Christmas traditions with.

“And now we can make our own traditions,” he said, full of sincerity. He leaned down low enough to softly kiss you.

“Yeah, we can,” you unlinked your arm from his and interlocked your hand with his.

 

Looking on the outside at the ‘silent by deadly’ couple (Clint made it up—ha ha) people would think they haven’t gone anywhere past hand holding and snuggling. Yeah, people know that slept together since the couple is mated. But neither is a fan of public affection. But now that no one was around to tease them, the couple decided to test their limits.

It all started when they came back home from ice skating. He decided to ‘warm’ her up by making out with her in the elevator on their way up to the communal floor. The heavy tongue-wrestling was interrupted by your stomach growling.

After eating a chicken-curry meal, you unwinded by snuggling on the L-shaped couch watching Home Alone while drinking hot cocoa. One minute you’re quoting, “Keep the change, ya filthy animal,” and right after that, you feel Bruce’s lips on your neck. You sat your mug down on the coffee table. You gave the man a sly smile before you straddled his lap.

“Well, hello there,” you said.

“Hello.” You could feel his rough hands on your bare back, under your Christmas sweater. For such a gentle man, he has callous on his hands (possible from his life on the run) which makes you melt in his hands. You ran your fingers through his salt and pepper grayed hair when you felt his lips—those soft lips—on your claiming mark.

   In response, your hands that were fisted in his hair tightened. Your pelvis bucked into his causing him to respond just as eager. One of your hands found it’s way under his Christmas sweater, too. You smiled at the touch of his chest hair—one of the many qualities that you loved about the man. He growled in response at the feel of your hands on him. After a few minutes of just making out like a couple of horny teenagers, Bruce was the one to further things along. One of his hand moved from your hips to the button of your pants.

You whimpered when Bruce’s fingers brushed against your center.

“ _Tell me what you want_ ,” his voice was husky. He was using heavy ammunition. He was using his ‘bedroom talk’ that instantly makes you turn into a puddle with him.

“I want _you,_ ” you whined.

“Got to be more specific, [Name],” Bruce teased you.

“I…I want more,” you pleaded. “ _Alpha_.”

“Since you asked nicely,” he gifted you with an open kiss on your mark causing your body to shudder at the touch. Two of his fingers hooked inside of you with no warning as his thumb pressed against you.

“ _Bruce—Alpha, please_ —

“—a Christmas picture—oh, Bruce, sorry about that,” you both flinched at the sound of Steve’s voice. You looked over Bruce’s shoulder to see Steve and Natasha standing in front of the elevator. Steve blushing like a school girl but Natasha stood there smirking at the two.


	19. Clint X Reader (Christmas Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that's not much. I recall someone requesting more Clint. There will be more, I promise since this one was just a short one that I made up. Here's the list of who's next: 
> 
> Deadpool  
> Dean Winchester

Steve thought it would be a grand idea to have a Christmas tradition within the Avengers. He thought this could be his only family in a short while. He could still remember Bucky’s Ma saving enough money for the holidays to buy a small turkey. She would scratch up enough ingredients to make them sugar cookies. It might not taste as good as the bakery but it was homemade cooking and that was all that matters.

Of course, Tony made fun of him and started spouted out about how family traditions was not all that like cracked up to be That he had to go to many dinners with his family just to be showboated by his father. Of course, Bruce saw through that since he is one of the only in the Avengers to confide in the scientist about spending his holidays with Jarvis when he was a child.

Bruce thought it would be best to help Steve from Tony. “Traditions are nice. My mother and I would always make pancakes Christmas morning and make homemade cookies for ‘Santa’.”

“Aw,” Tony pulls the fluffy scientist into a hug. “Then we must do something.”

“What do you have in mind, Cap?” you asked Steve. You were curious to see where this was going. Being an agent for SHIELD in the past didn’t make time for you to have holiday traditions.

“Um,” he shifted a bit. “Ice skating at the Rockefeller Rink would be nice.”

“I can rent it out,” Tony said nonchalantly. Because renting a whole rink was nothing to the billionaire.

“But what’s the fun in that?” Clint asked. “The crowds having fun around you is the best part.’

“Aw, who knew that birdbrain here is a sap?” Tony teased.

 

And there were many reTweets on the Avengers ice skating with ‘normal’ people. Steve was easily dragged over helping little girls and boys with their skating. Mom’s feeling him up and asking for selfies with him. It was no shock that Natasha was a master at ice skating along with Bruce (he ice skated a bit in the small lake close to his home).

The funniest part of this was how horrible Tony and Clint were at this. Tony was practically clinging to Bruce while trying to drag him to the railing. He was cursing Steve (in PG language) for having him humiliated in public for all to post on social media.

And Clint?

You were not the best at ice skating but you knew how to stay on both legs in a regular pace. But Clint wasn’t making it any easier as he was practically attached to you by the hip.

“ _Clint_ ,” you whined. Any other time, you loved being this close to the Alpha but he was risking the both of you on falling on your ass on the ice.

“Shit, I thought this could be easy,” he cursed. “How the hell is Tasha this good?”

“Because she’s the perfect agent,” you said, with a hint of envy.

“Damn, my feet are freezing,” he groaned. You agreed with the archer. You were already wearing a pair of fuzzy socks but that was not enough. Bruce warned you but you thought your socks were enough.

“Did I mention how much I hate wint— _ah!_ ,” you knew it would happened inevitably. It was just a matter of time of when you will fall on your ass. 

Clint being the amazing alpha that he is, made sure to take the fall for you. He better; it was his fault.

“I don’t like this tradition,” he groaned.

“I like it when you fall on your ass,” you teased him. “It reminded me of when we first me.”

 

* * *

 

After recovering from the cold and falling on ice for an hour, Clint came up with the idea of another tradition.

“The central park is about ten minutes away,” he said. “How about a friendly game of snowball, huh?”

It was kind of unfair for Clint to be part of this game. With his perfect aim and all. Tony had to make up a rule of Natasha and you not being on the same team as Clint. Since you three have this unbelievable telepathic bond when on missions together. So, Team Blue consisted of Steve, Bruce, and Clint. Team Red had Tony, Natasha, and you.

The game of snowball got serious in the first five minutes. It started with Natasha easily getting Bruce out (for someone who’s an expert at hiding, he was found quickly. Clint and Steve didn’t take it too well with being down by one man. And Tony’s insufferable poor sportsmanship didn’t help.

Natasha was the perfect teammate to have on your team. She was stealthy and easy to dodge snowballs. She got Steve pretty quick but not quick enough since Steve managed to hit Tony before Natasha got him. That only left Clint. And to think about it, that was the worst person to have as your opponent. A rival who is a perfect marksman. Natasha thought it would be a good idea to use herself as a decoy so you could get him.

It worked perfectly. Lucky for you, you were wearing all black which made you blend in easily with the darkness. You don’t know how but Natasha could find his hiding spot. Just as he was about to throw his snowball at the redhead, you chucked the perfect snowball at the archer.

“Oh, _yeah_!” you whoopeed in celebration.

“Team Red wins!” Tony rubs it in Steve’s face.

You were just about to do the same thing but you where shoved off your feet. You landed on a pile of snow. You would have been mad but loosened up when you realized it was Clint.

“Asshole,” you about to shove him off but instead squealed when you felt his cool hands under your coat. “Asshole,” you repeated. You tried to crawl from under him but instead, he wrapped his arms around you, peppering kisses on your flushed face. You both end up rolling around in the snow.

“ _Aw_ , how cute,” Natasha sneers.

“Jealous?” you both say to the redhead.

“Oh, _dripping_ with envy.”

 


	20. Deadpool x Reader (Christmas Edition)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade finally pops the question!

 

You loved Christmas. You loved the snow and the classic Christmas movies that played on ABC Family—now Freeform. You loved drinking hot chocolate and eating gingerbread cookies. Hell, you loved cooking a feast for the Avengers. But this year would be different. And you want to know why?

Because it’s Wade’s fault.

Well, yours and Wade’s fault. It was not just your Alpha’s fault for knocking you up—anyways he is not even your alpha. He hasn’t even brought up the much-anticipated question. It’s not like you’ve been pressuring him or looking forward to it. Okay, that’s a lie but the pressuring part was true! Wade and pressure are not a good mixture. That’s how he ran off when you first told him that you were pregnant. The pressure of being a good father was too much for him. You had to knock some sense into him.

You woke up to the smell of cookies and the sound of Christmas music.

“Wade?” you groaned. You lifted your head from the piles of soft pillows but found the other side of the bed to be empty. You grumbled as you struggled to climb off the bed. You were now in your third trimester which made you feel like shit.

“Are you…” you paused when you noticed that he was naked under the frilly red apron. “Naked.” You smirked. A naked Wade always makes things better. Who cares if his body was scarred? That just added character. And you being pregnant with aches all over didn’t prevent you from wanting some ‘nooky’.

Wade could smell your arousal. He responded with a cocky smirk. “Wow, that’s a new record?” he teased.

“Oh, shut up,” you shoved him on the shoulder. Wade kneeled on the kitchen floor and ran his hand over your belly.

“How are my little guys?” he said to your stomach.

“They can be girls?”

Wade ignored you. “You better not be fighting in there. Your mother denies nooky time when you guys decided to wrestle in there.”

“Stop it,” you whined but secretly loved it. You loved how attentive he was being—even if he had ulterior motives.

 “Hey,” he pinched your side. “I hear that you're supposed to talk to the baby. They love hearing their parents voice and sex are good for the immune system just so ya know.” Of course, he found that out from Tony.

“Maybe later if I feel better,” you promised.

 

* * *

 

Wade did everything in his power to make sure your Christmas would be the best one ever. He made sure you didn’t walk anywhere but he did complain when he piggybacked you to Clint’s floor to watch Christmas movies. He rubbed your feet and massaged your legs.

“You’ve been good,” you noted. It was now evening and you both were laying in front of the electric fireplace. You leaning against Wade (he made sure to put a pillow under you, he is so attentive). “I can reward you,” you said as you palmed his crotch.

“As tempting as that sounds,” he pulls your hand away which stuns you. “I want to give you a little somethin’.”

You didn’t dare refuse his request. You rolled your head onto his shoulder, closing your eyes at the feel of his hands. His hands went from your swollen stomach to the hem of your yoga pants.

You opened your eyes and turned your head to look at the man you love. “Can you take your mask off? I want to see you.”

Wade hesitated. You smiled when you saw him reach for the edge of his mask, peeling it off. You’ve seen him plenty of times without the mask but that never stopped him from being insecure. You could smell the anxiety and see how self-conscious he was. You pecked him on the lips before saying, “Now you can continue.”

“Horny, aren't’ ya?” he teased, his voice husky that made you shudder. You sighed in relief when you felt his fingers under the waistband of your underwear. You whined when you felt him pull it back.

“Stop teasing.”

“I’m not,” he said. “Just gotta prepare ya,” he explained. You watched as he put his index and middle finger in his mouth. He took those two fingers and put them back in their rightful place. “Happy?”

“Very,” you smirked.

You arched when he thrust his fingers. You didn’t bother holding back your moans of pleasure.

“Oh, Wade,” you panted.

“That’s it baby,” he whispered. “Say my name.” His other hand grabbed a hold of your inner thigh. He pushed your thigh back to spread your legs wider. Wade thought this would be the perfect time to tease you with your body. “Damn, can’t even see how wet you are because of the boys,” he gestures at your stomach.

“ _Wade_ ,” you growled at him.

“Sorry but it’s true,” he shrugged. Before you could scold the man, you yelped when you felt him add another finger inside. He nuzzled his nose into your hair. Engulfed in your scent.  “ _God_ , you smell good,” he groaned.

He replaces the fingers that were inside you with his other hand. He brought his wet fingers to his mouth. “ _Mmm_ , you always tasted good. Even pregnant,” he commented.

He wrapped his hands into your hair and pulled you back. He pressed his lips onto yours. His tongue tangling with yours. “Don’t you taste good,” Wade said.

His thumb pressed down firmly on your clit, circling it as the fingers thrust right into your G-spot. “Damn, you’re so wet for me. So, wet from just my fingers,” he whispered into your ear.

It didn’t take long for the mercenary to push you toward the edge. You practically screamed his name.

Wade licked each finger as if he was not wanting to waste any remains. “Hey, [Name],” he said.

“Yeah.”

“I love you,” he said. “How do you feel about me claiming you?”

“W-w-what?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I love you. You love me. You’re having my pups. I want to be with you for the rest of my life,” Wade rambled.

“Me, too,” was all you could say. You pushed him onto the floor and straddled him.

“Merry Christmas to me,” he said as he rested his hands behind his head.


End file.
